Blue Bird
by KittieBatch
Summary: Omegaverse: Seis años han pasado desde que Mycroft y Greg mantuvieron una relación. Se separaron de la peor forma, Greg desapareció y se llevó consigo un gran secreto, un bebé. Ahora vive en Estados Unidos dónde se especializó en pediatría y cuida de su hijo, nada podría prepararlos para un encuentro inesperado en el último lugar del mundo dónde creerían toparse.
1. Chapter 1

**Londres 2009**

A un año de iniciar la residencia, Greg Lestrade parecía el chico más feliz del mundo, tenía todo lo que deseaba en ese momento, una familia que lo quería, un buen promedio, y sobre todo, el mejor novio que pudiese desear. Salía con Mycroft Holmes, un aspirante a político y pasante en el parlamento. Se conocieron por esas casualidades mágicas de la vida, esas que propician las historias más épicas de una comedia romántica, en una librería.

Foyles Bookstore fue el escenario del mágico encuentro, Mycroft solía ir en sus ratos libres a buscar libros para su hermano menor y a Greg le encantaba pasear por Charing Cross, solía beber café en un lugar cercano junto a sus amigos y una o dos veces se pasó por la librería descubriendo que tenían libros que no hallaba en ningún otro sitio, ya sea porque llegaba tarde o ya no los imprimían, fue mágico encontrar un lugar dónde podía pasearse con gusto sabiendo que tendrían lo que buscaba. Una de esas tardes de ocio para Lestrade y descanso bien merecido para Mycroft coincidieron en la segunda planta, junto a los libros de Stephen King y al puro estilo de un drama romántico chocaron sin darse cuenta.

─Lo siento─ se disculpó Greg aturdido por la mirada que se clavaba en él, Mycroft solía tener muy poco tacto cuando veía algo que le gustaba y el joven castaño que lo observaba apenado claramente era digno de su atención, retardó su respuesta dos segundos para grabar su rostro en la memoria.

─También lo siento, me distraje─ la disculpa se oyó bastante gélida pero aceptable según el criterio de Greg quien inmediatamente sonrió. Mycroft no supo qué hacer, no solía recibir sonrisas. Cómo única respuesta extendió la mano y se presentó de la forma más seria que podría haber hecho.

─Mycroft Holmes, gusto en conocerte─ Greg se mordió la lengua para no soltarse a reír, estaban en una librería no en el encuentro anual de hombres aburridos con traje, aunque a juzgar por el aspecto del pelirrojo quizás era un participante asiduo de esas convenciones.

─Gregory Lestrade, llámame Greg─ dio un suave apretón a la mano grande y rígida que respondió apretando más de lo normal la propia.

Ese fue el inicio de una historia de amor que creyeron nunca acabaría y quizás, si las cosas no se hubiesen desviado podría haber sido de esa manera. Pero un buen día de abril, tras una noche larga de preparación para un examen y siestas intermedias tuvo que correr al baño presa de la náusea… asumió que se trataba de los bocadillos de media noche y lo dejó pasar, sin embargo sus mañanas comenzaron a volverse un caos, al despertar lo primero que hacía era correr a vaciar el estómago, apenas comía y ocasionalmente se mareaba, no dijo nada a Mycroft quién trabajaba ahora para el Gobierno, su carrera comenzaba a despuntar y no era momento de hablar de tonterías, Greg también estaba lo suficientemente ocupado con terminar la universidad como para ponerse a especular sobre nada.

Greg destacaba como uno de los mejores estudiantes de la Facultad de Medicina del Imperial Collage London, los profesores y compañeros lo tenían por una persona que triunfaría, impresionó con el examen de admisión, y aunque brillaba con excelentes calificaciones se tomaba el tiempo para tener un trabajo de medio tiempo con el que cubría los gastos que sus padres y la media beca que poseía no cubrían. Pensar en un embarazo a esas alturas era una tontería, solían protegerse, a excepción de un par de ocasiones. Seguía siendo imposible… ¿cierto?

Un mes con aquel malestar y Greg tuvo que hacerse una prueba de embarazo para descartar cualquier cosa, también otros análisis esperando no haber cogido ningún virus en el hospital. No era momento de enfermarse, había conocido recientemente a los padres de Mycroft y honestamente no parecían muy contentos con su relación, pero él estaba dispuesto a demostrarles que podía ser digno de estar con su hijo, ellos tenían una muy envidiable buena posición social, el padre de Mycroft trabajaba para el Gobierno Británico, su madre era una reconocida matemática, incluso su hermano menor era un maldito genio, todos en esa familia brillaban por su intelecto acrecentando más sus temores, Greg era listo pero tan listo como un humano promedio podría ser. Nunca olvidaría la mirada gélida de la madre de su novio repasando cada detalle de su humanidad, sintió su desaprobación, el padre por otro lado no se dignó siquiera a darle una mirada más que superficial descartándolo por completo.

Lo que Greg no sabía era que ese hombre lo tuvo en la mira todo el tiempo, con una gran posición en el gobierno pudo mover un par de hilos y vigilarlo las veinticuatro horas del día, no existía movimiento que hiciera o palabra que dijese sin que ese hombre no lo supiera, excusándose a sí mismo sus acciones con la frase "solo protejo a mi familia" se dedicó a buscar solo un detalle que pusiera en jaque esa relación que a sus ojos impedían a su hijo comprometerse cien por ciento con la corona, debía separarlos sin que Mycroft se enterara de su implicación, veía a su hijo por primera vez interesado en otro ser humano con tal devoción que atentaba contra todo lo que le enseñó, no ames, no sientas, tener a alguien por especial demuestra lo débil que eres. Iban en serio, lo sabía, ese amor volvería a su primogénito un mediocre.

Estaba por utilizar métodos más oscuros para lograr su cometido cuando se enteró de los análisis que Greg se envió a hacer, todo parecía normal hasta que la prueba de embarazo saltó en el repertorio. Eso definitivamente arruinaría el buen nombre de la familia ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un Holmes embarace a alguien fuera del matrimonio? Los Holmes no traen bastardos al mundo. Sabía qué de salir positiva la prueba y Mycroft recibía la noticia dejaría todo por cuanto había trabajado para concentrarse en una vida de mediocre convivencia familiar.

Las manos de Greg temblaron al recibir los resultados dudando si debía abrir el sobre o ingnorarlo, estaba actuando como un cobarde pero el miedo lo estaba consumiendo, hasta el momento todos los estudios eran negativos, ninguno explicaba su condición, excepto…

 ** _POSITIVO_**

Su mayor miedo se confirmó, esperaba un bebé.

 **Nueva York 2015**

─Hola Harvey ¿Cómo te sientes?─ la voz cálida del pediatra causó una sonrisa en el niño de cuatro años ingresado en la pediatría del Mount Sinai Hospital, el médico era famoso entre sus pacientes, siempre que aparecía los niños por muy doloridos que se hallaran sonreían un momento e incluso los padres sentían esa presencia como una bocanada de aire fresco, nunca fallaba en sus visitas.

─Mejor, mi mami dice que si soy un buen niño, cuando salga de aquí me va a llevar a Disneyland─ sonreía el niño dando el último trago al jugo que bebía. Él sabía que ese lugar le hacía ilusión a muchos niños, incluido su hijo, Evan estuvo dando lata todo el año pasado con que debían ir Disneyland, tuvo que ceder al tercer día al ver cómo el niño no dejaba de planear su itinerario. Así que aprovechando sus vacaciones lo llevó a conocer a Mickey Mouse, el mundo de los cuentos de hadas, y su ídolo, el Pato Donald, su hijo era fan asiduo del pato con traje de marinero, tanto que su habitación estaba decorada con todo lo referente a él.

Sus pacientes solían recordarle a su pequeño, Evan era lo más sagrado que tenía y por quién se empujaba a trabajar todos los días, balancear su vida con un hijo fue complicado al inicio, llegó a ese país desconocido con dos meses de embarazo, fue aceptado en la Universidad de Columbia y debido a los sobresalientes que tuvo en su antigua universidad y a las impresionantes recomendaciones que acompañaban su expediente y tras unos meses de equivalencias pudo acceder a la residencia, aunque para cuando pudo inscribirse el bebé nació teniendo que tomar tres meses de licencia. ¿Cómo pudo financiar aquel cambio? El trato que hizo con los padres de Mycroft incluía una remuneración monetaria, él desaparecía del mapa y ellos costearían sus gastos y los de niño, puesto que se negó a abortarlo.

Seis años después su vida había cambiado totalmente, aceptó los cheques hasta que en el hospital pudo recibir un sueldo que cubriera los gastos de su pequeña familia, fue entonces que no volvió a tocar la cuenta a dónde llegaba mensualmente una cuota _por su silencio_. Decidió incluso cerrarla y cambió de dirección, vivía en un apartamento a pocas cuadras del hospital donde hizo su residencia y actualmente trabajaba, a Evan lo cuidaba una vecina que cobraba una módica cantidad y trataba bien al niño, todos en ese edificio sentían simpatía por el doctor inglés y su hijo americanizado, era curioso escuchar al niño hablar con un pulcro acento inglés pero con un léxico completamente yankee, el pequeño era la copia de su padre, a excepción de la piel blanca, casi pálida y los verdosos. Todos suponían que aquellos rasgos provenían del padre, muy pocos habían oído algo sobre ese hombre, sabían que era inglés, de buena cuna y que se negó a tener al bebé. El resto de la historia era un enigma que Greg sabía ocultar a la perfección, incluso de sí mismo, porque a veces mentirse es mejor que recordar lo miserable que puede ser tu propia vida.

La ronda de todos los días estaba hecha y Greg decidió supervisar a los nuevos residentes, no eran su responsabilidad pero sabía cuán difícil puede ser al comienzo, él era un simple pediatra que encontraba pasión por su trabajo y tendía la mano a todo aquél que pudiera necesitarle. Enfermeras y médicos solían pelear en silencio por su atención, el Doctor Lestrade tenía fama de caballero y buen partido, varios quisieron cortejarle pero él de forma muy amable les explicó que no estaba interesado en tener cualquier tipo de relación romántica, tenía un hijo pequeño qué criar y apenas le alcanzaba el tiempo, lo que no admitía era que la razón más poderosa para no aceptar salir con cualquiera de sus pretendientes era que aún le dolía el desprecio de Mycroft.

─Doctora Black, a veces una sonrisa es el mejor antidepresivo que podemos darle a estos niños─ explicaba Greg a una joven residente que parecía no saber qué hacer con uno de sus pacientes que lucía el semblante decaído. ─Muestre interés por él y su salud, es la mejor medicina, algo de amor.

Él lo sabía bien, sabía que un beso en un dedo dolorido curaba mejor que un analgésico, a veces se decía que eso necesitaba, un poco de amor aunque creía que no era el amor de pareja, extrañaba a su familia y Evan estaba creciendo sin sus abuelos y el resto de la familia Lestrade, aunque era difícil poder incluirlos en su vida de forma presencial, él los conocía por las sesiones de Skype que hacían cada dos días pero jamás los vio en persona, ellos tuvieron que mudarse a Francia a tiempo que Greg viajó a Estados Unidos, la salud de su padre era delicada y en Paris podrían tratarle, aunque el viaje estaba programado por unos meses el ambiente y el reencontrarse con parte de la familia les hicieron quedarse definitivamente allí. Patrick, el hermano mayor de Greg trabajaba allí y recibió a sus padres, ya nada los ataba a Inglaterra.

─Doctor, ¿tiene hijos?─ la residente lo tomó distraído así que tardó un minuto en responder, ella era nueva, era razonable que le preguntara eso.

─Tengo un niño de cinco años─ sonrió amable revisando la evolución del paciente de la Doctora Black.

─Entonces está casado…

Greg sonrió y ella deseó no haber dicho eso, la sonrisa que se dibujó en el hombre fue amarga, maldita la hora en que le ganó la curiosidad, ya se lo decía su madre, siempre andaba preguntando cosas que no debía ─No, no lo estoy─ él respondió con un tono neutro que mucho distaba del habitual tono amable y amistoso con el que más de uno suspiraba.

─Disculpe yo no quería incomodarlo, no debí preguntar─ se disculpó ella con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

─No se preocupe, no me molesta─ reapareció la sonrisa amable haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más. El Dr. Lestrade era demasiado guapo, ¡si tan solo no fuese un omega!

El lamento era casi unísono entre aquellos que no podrían jamás conquistarle, el único cercano a Greg era su colega y ex compañero de residencia Stuart Hill, otro pediatra de quién se rumoraba estaba perdidamente enamorado de Greg, quizás sí, quizás no, sin embargo fue el único que logró acercarse al círculo sagrado y convivir en ciertas ocasiones con el hijo adorado del médico.

─Vamos a comer Greggie─ se oyó la voz de Stuart interrumpiendo la labor de ambos médicos, con su sonrisa de millón y su rubia cabellera era otro de los muy deseados doctores del Mount Sinai Hospital.

─¿Tan pronto?─ dijo tras disculparse con la doctora y encaminarse a su oficina para guardar el estetoscopio y la bata. Su turno acabó hace media hora y estaba deseando ir a ver a su hijo, pensaba en pasar por el al jardín de infantes, esperaba que Stuart no tuviera inconveniente ─Quiero ir por Evan primero, ¿te apetece comer hamburguesas? Le prometí que hoy iríamos por unas hamburguesas…

─Claro, sabes que me encanta convivir con tu hijo─ Stuart hablaba muy en serio, adoraba al niño, quizás porque su sueño siempre fue tener hijos y aún no hallaba a la persona indicada o quizás… la tenía justo en frente.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el jardín de infantes, no quedaba lejos así que podían andando tranquilamente, de hecho disfrutaban hacerlo, algo tenían en común y era el gusto por las caminatas y los helados de vainilla. Eran muy buenos amigos desde la residencia y Stuart era el único capaz de establecer medianamente una línea de tiempo en la vida de Greg, jamás lo invitó a una cita ni demostró debilidad por sus encantos, lo consideró simplemente un compañero y más tarde un colega y así se ganó la entrada a su vida privada.

Evan saltó de gusto al ver llegar a su papá junto a Stuart, solía divertirse mucho con ese hombre, algunas ocasiones lo llevaba al parque a jugar y las personas los confundían cual padre e hijo, el médico tenía los dos rasgos que diferenciaban a Evan de Greg, los ojos verdosos y la piel demasiado clara. En algunas ocasiones cuando salían a comer o al cine el niño imaginaba que Stuart era su papá real y vivían juntos con su papi, entonces era el niño más feliz de la tierra por tener a sus dos papás juntos. Y saltaba aún más alto cuando alguien creía que su papi Greg y Stuart eran esposos, en secreto Evan esperaba que pronto se casaran, así él tendría a sus dos papás…

Casi al mismo tiempo que Evan se abrazaba al cuello de su papi y dejaba que Stuart tomara su mochila y la lonchera para dirigirse al restaurante donde hacían las hamburguesas favoritas del niño, a varios kilómetros el humo del segundo cigarrillo de la tarde escapaba de los labios de Mycroft, observaba la calle aún cubierta de nieve, febrero era un mes frío, era lo único importante del mes que recordaba, desde varios años bloqueó el festejo de San Valentín, no solía pensar en eso, con el tiempo se dedicó solamente a su carrera, escaló rápidamente en el gobierno y ahora tenía un buen puesto, estaba involucrado en los grandes pasos que daba su nación, nada podía distraerlo, _nada, excepto él_. Mycroft no era de sentimentalismos, para la época en que conoció a Greg era una versión diferente al hombre que era ahora, actualmente solían llamarlo "El Hombre de Hielo" cosa que le calzaba a la perfección por su falta de emociones y sentimentalismos, tan torcida estaba su capacidad de sentir que solo podía llegar a tener sensaciones ligadas al odio o el ego.

Su inteligencia aumentaba con los años a diferencia del resto de la humanidad que tendía a degenerar sus capacidades intelectuales, y aun así, con toda esa capacidad le era imposible entender por qué Greg se había marchado sin decir nada. Nunca pudo hallarle, le había buscado por todos lados, incluso indagó en Francia pero no dio con él, tuvo que pasar un año para que se resignara a que jamás volvería a verle, con el tiempo Mycroft fue sustituyendo el amor que le tenía por el resentimiento y el odio, lo había abandonado, alguien que ama no puede desaparecer sin explicación alguna, borrarse del mapa como si jamás hubiese existido. Llegó a pensar incluso que algo malo le había sucedido pero lo descartó, se habría enterado. Concluyó pues que Greg solo jugó con él.

─Señor, disculpe─ la voz de su joven asistente interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre lo frío que era febrero ─Estos son los documentos que solicitó, además de una orden formal para efectuar su viaje a América.

─Gracias─ dijo seco indicando que deseaba estar solo. En una semana viajaría a una reunión de suma importancia, no le agradaba tener tratos con esos yankees engreídos pero debía soportarlo, la diplomacia ante todo. A diferencia de lo que se esperase no tendría encuentro en Washington, sería en una ciudad muy diferente debido a los propósitos que perseguía, Nueva York sería el escenario de encuentro.

* * *

N.A.

Será la única vez que haga esto, primero agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo para leer esta historia, por lo general prefiero hacer One Shots debido a que me cuesta llevar una historia larga, sin embargo esta me ha rondado por la cabeza durante un tiempo y sinceramente creo que es la mejor forma de hacerla funcionar, **no prometo actualizaciones con día específico ni cada tantos días** , si les ha gustado la historia lo mejor que pueden hacer es darle al botón de "Seguir" y así podrán saber cuando vuelvo a colgar capítulo. Espero no tardar tanto en subirlos.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Stuart hace mucho que se había acostumbrado a la soledad, fue hijo único y sus padres se separaron cuando apenas tenía tres años, no recordaba qué era tener una familia o el calor de un hogar. Su madre estaba todo el tiempo trabajando y apenas veía a su padre, tuvo todos los caprichos que pidió pero jamás conoció la compañía de un ser amado, niñeras y campamentos vacacionales, así fue su infancia. No solía hablar mucho de ello, en realidad jamás se lo dijo a nadie porque nunca llegó a intimar con alguien realmente, hasta que conoció a Greg.

El primer día en un sitio nuevo siempre es caótico, Stuart moría de nervios, había trabajado mucho por llegar a ese lugar y demostrar a su familia que podría ser diferente a lo que ellos esperaban, su historia con el consumo de cocaína manchó para siempre su reputación ante dos padres que se preocuparon más por el _qué dirán_ y no por la salud emocional y física de su hijo, allí comprendió que si deseaba algo bueno para su vida no lo encontraría rodeado de esas personas, se graduó de la secundaria y contra todo pronóstico ingresó a la Universidad de Columbia, estudiaría medicina. Sus padres pagaron la universidad contentos del prestigio que traería a la familia un médico y él aprovechó la oportunidad. Tuvo todo cuanto necesitó y hasta más, un apartamento cerca de la facultad, un auto y jamás se ocupó de pagar las cuentas que iban directamente a la oficina de su padre. Cuando inició la residencia se trasladó a vivir tan cerca como pudo. El apartamento fue regalo de sus padres y otro nuevo auto, y aun así se sentía solo.

Reconocería la soledad a kilómetros, aunque no tuvo que ir muy lejos para hallar a alguien tan abandonado por la vida como él, Gregory Lestrade estaba en su grupo de residencia, sonreía todo el tiempo pero él adivinaba el dolor que guardaba una sonrisa tan espléndida. Poco a poco fue conociéndolo y a diferencia de aquellos que solo deseaban ligarlo, porque a decir verdad un inglés tan guapo no puede ser ignorado, él estaba más interesado en entablar una conversación. Escuchó en algún lugar que dos personas solitarias pueden ser buena compañía así que se propuso ser su amigo, cosa que funcionó.

Nunca adivinaría que ese chico con un cuerpo perfecto era padre recientemente de un bebé a quién cuidaba con devoción cuando no estaba en el hospital, eso explicaba lo dulce que podía ser con los niños y a Stuart simplemente le encantó. Conoció a Evan cuando este tenía tan solo unos meses y deseó con toda la fuerza de su corazón ser capaz algún día de formar una familia, la sensación de un bebé dormitando en sus brazos era revitalizante, esa vez pidió a Greg la oportunidad de visitarlos. Aunque al chico no le parecía la mejor idea, el rostro pacífico de Evan disfrutando de la comodidad de los brazos de Stuart lo terminó de convencer.

Con el tiempo su amistad había sobrepasado las expectativas de ambos, en cierta forma por Greg decidió quedarse en el Mount Sinai Hospital, no pensaba renunciar a su nueva vida, ahora que tenía un amigo verdadero y lo más cercano a una familia su deber era estar allí. En el fondo de su corazón también lo hizo porque comenzaba a sentir algo por su colega y fantaseaba con la idea que algún día Evan, Greg y él formaran una familia. Conocía el pasado de su amigo y estaba dispuesto a ser el padre que Evan necesitaba, si él podía darle a ese niño el amor que nunca recibió en su infancia lo haría.

Tan dispuesto se hallaba que arreglaba sus horarios en el hospital y la clínica comunitaria para poder pasar tiempo con el niño y llevarlo al parque o a tomar un helado, incluso el año anterior compitieron juntos en el concurso de hombres de nieve ¡Y ganaron! Su vida se acopló a la de su amigo y su hijo sintiéndose feliz.

─¡Vamos papá, le vas a ganar!─ gritaba Evan fuera de sí al ver como Greg le ganaba a Stuart en la carrera de autos de uno de los tantos videojuegos que el niño poseía. ─¡Sí!─ el niño festejó saltando y abrazando a Greg que también sonreía emocionado, era la primera vez que el rubio perdía contra el castaño, todo un hecho histórico.

─¡Cómo es posible!─ dijo un muy frustrado Stuart haciendo un puchero que hizo reír aún más fuerte a su amigo, tras haber almorzado decidieron volver a casa y pasar tiempo con Evan, pronto deberían asistir a un congreso sobre avances médicos y aunque se llevaría a cabo en la ciudad no podrían pasar tanto tiempo con el niño.

─Estuve practicando─ sonrió suficiente.

─¡Papi ganó, él ganó!─ decía Evan festejando mientras señalaba a Stuart. ¿Así se sentía tener a sus dos papás? Seguramente, jamás se sintió más feliz, era maravilloso.

El día señalado para viajar al nuevo continente llegó y Mycroft seguían sin querer ir a ese país, tenía un especial desprecio por los estadunidenses, pero su percepción no debía afectar la orden recibida, el equipaje estaba hecho y el auto esperaba, un simple viaje diplomático y sin embargo ¿por qué tenía una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo? ¿Estaría enfermo? ¡Imposible! Se cuidaba al extremo, tanto que llevaba años sin siquiera coger una simple gripe. Ignoró la sensación como siempre hacía con los sentimientos innecesarios y se dirigió al auto, poco tiempo después estaba en el aeropuerto abordando el avión privado que lo llevaría a Estados Unidos.

Retumbó todo el camino en él la razón sobre su viaje, la reunión con altos mandos de la CIA lo mantenía inquieto, había cierto asunto que podría sembrar roces entre ambos países si no era atacado a tiempo y su deber era poner alto a las intervenciones de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia que realizaba en el norte de Escocia. Reino Unido era territorio de la Corona Británica y no de estúpidos oficiales yankees. Mycroft con su fría presencia era el único indicado para resolver el asunto y eso aumentaba su ego, Inglaterra reconocía lo importante que era, la Corona lo sabía y aun así… ¿Por qué todo era tan vacío? Su vida era como la nieve que solía cubrir Londres, fría. Sin amigos, odiando a su familia… pasaba los días siendo importante para la sociedad británica pero en el fondo, a puerta cerrada, oculto en las sabanas se sentía nada.

El viaje duró tanto como era normal, sin contratiempos, pronto se encontró descendiendo en el hangar privado que se reservaba solo a personalidades importantes, embajadores, presidentes, agentes secretos… "Asqueroso" fue lo primero que pensó al poner un pie fuera del avión, su olfato tan perceptivo podía percibir el aroma a perritos calientes y pizza. Sin querer pensó en su pequeño hermano por ahora recluido en Oxford y en cómo solía molestarlo por su peso, a veces él mismo se sentía gordo, una bola de grasa. La única etapa en que se sintió hermoso fue cuando salía con aquel chico que terminó por abandonarlo. Entró directamente al auto que ya esperaba por él resignado a soportar el fétido olor de aquella ciudad ¿de qué servían todos los árboles de Central Park si no limpiaban todo ese repugnante olor a comida chatarra?

El auto se puso en marcha rumbo al The Excelsior Hotel, el camino fue largo, no importaba la hora que fuese, Nueva York era una ciudad con una cantidad de tráfico apabullante, para Mycroft era desesperante, molesto. Comenzaba a inquietarse al pasar por Madison Avenue sin embargo algo lo distrajo, un niño pequeño corría por la acera siendo perseguido por una mujer de mediana edad, pudo observar que en sus manos llevaba algo, ¿un cachorro?

─¡Espera! No puedes llevar un cachorro a casa─ Oyó decir a la mujer cuando el niño se detuvo frente a una tienda de dulces. Por un momento Mycroft sintió como su corazón se encogía, el niño se parecía tanto a… El semáforo que los retuvo dio paso por fin y el auto avanzó dejando al hombre con la idea que había visto mal. Existen miles de personas en el mundo, imposible, ese niño era uno de tantos que caminaban por el planeta. Sin embargo su rostro lo inquietó, se parecía tanto a él, aunque apenas lo vio un par de segundos, seguramente Nueva York comenzaba a afectar su capacidad de razonamiento.

Para cuando cruzaron Central Park los recuerdos ya se habían esfumado, ese lugar era ciertamente hermoso, una maravilla en medio de una ciudad horrible. Se prometió darse un tiempo para admirar el sitio, aunque eso implicara tener que estar rodeado de personas. No tardó mucho en llegar al hotel, diez minutos después estaba instalado en su habitación. Se recostó en la cama y por primera vez en años el sueño lo venció.

Ese día Greg terminó su turno justo a tiempo para la hora de la cena, Stuart lo llevó a casa, últimamente su amigo pasaba todo el tiempo en su apartamento, tanto que la habitación de visitas era casi suya, por otro lado a Greg no le molestaba, aunque no lo aceptaba, tenerlo en su vida le hizo las cosas más fáciles. Criar a un niño era agotador y su amigo fue el árbol al que se aferró cuando se sentía perdido, lo mejor de todo era saber que él tenía clara la posición que ocupaba en su vida, un amigo, el mejor de todos pero simplemente eso. Jamás recibió insinuación alguna por su parte y esto le hizo bajar todo tipo de defensa dejándolo entrar por la puerta grande.

Con el tiempo él mismo se había habituado a tenerlo todo el tiempo en su vida, cuando no podía asistir a las juntas de padres por lo general era Stuart quién iba, en sus días libres llevaban al cine a Evan. Nunca llegó a sus oídos los comentarios que hacían las personas, no ponía atención a nada fuera de Evan, por ello no se enteró que al parecer todos creían que su amigo era el padre de su hijo y su esposo. Ambos llevaban anillos dónde iría el de matrimonio. Greg lo usaba para recordarse que estaba comprometido con su hijo y Stuart para alejar a cualquiera que pretendiera conquistarlo. Jamás se dieron cuenta de ello hasta que ese día al entrar por la puerta del edificio un nuevo inquilino se presentó amablemente y tras unos minutos comentó _"Conocí a su hijo esta tarde, es un niño precioso, los felicito, se parece a los dos. ¿Cuánto llevan casados?"_

El rostro de Greg enrojeció y Stuart se adelantó a decir que ellos no estaban casados y menos eran pareja, tras el bochorno en el paladar de Greg quedó un regusto incómodo, como si aquello lo pusiera en un dilema.

─¿Solo somos amigos, cierto Stu?─ soltó Greg cuando entraron al elevador y las puertas se cerraron con solo ellos adentro.

─¡Claro Greggie!─ la respuesta innecesariamente eufórica y los segundos que demoró en darla indicaron a Greg que entre ellos la línea de la sincera y pura amistad se estaba borrando y los tenía en un nuevo lugar, un lugar donde quizás viviera la atracción.

Quiso decir algo, lo que fuese pero nada inteligente pasó por su cabeza y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue callar. La puerta se abrió llegando al cuarto piso, tan solo llegar al apartamento Evan salió a su encuentro con la mirada culpable, algo pasaba, y antes que ambos pudieran siquiera saludarlo un _¡woof!_ Delató al niño. Debajo de la mesa del comedor rodó sobre su barriga un cachorro negro.

─Papi, por favor─ chilló el niño esperando un regaño por parte de Greg que honestamente solo pudo parpadear ante el animal que lo veía curioso, sabía que ese día llegaría, cuando se mudó allí previno que su hijo podría tener gusto por las mascotas y halló un lugar donde se las admitiera, sin embargo no creyó que siendo tan pequeño comenzara a traer animales a casa.

─Primero dile hola a tu papi y al tío Stuart─ sonrió extendiendo los brazos al niño que se abrazó a él y luego al rubio. ─Antes que nada ¿dónde hallaste al cachorro?─ suspiró paciente dejando su maletín en el recibidor yendo a la sala con Evan de la mano y seguidos por Stuart que fue por el cachorro para presentarlo oficialmente a Greg.

─Estaba en la calle… comía basura… estaba solito… no tiene mami o papi que lo cuide… está solito…─ se explicaba el niño mordiéndose el labio a cada tanto rogando en el interior que su papá aceptara al cachorro. ─Fui con la señora Peters por el postre y…─ Stuart que observaba la escena sentado cómodamente sobre la alfombra con el cachorro en brazos hizo que el animal clavara su mirada en Greg y el hombre suspiró.

─¿Cómo se llama?─ dijo resignado.

─Totto, porque se parece al panadero─ explicó el niño haciendo que Greg riera ante la comparación hecha por su hijo del cachorro con Antonio, el dueño de la pastelería donde solía ir por los postres favoritos de Evan.

─Tenemos qué hacer oficial esto─ intervino Stuart ─Este amigo necesita un baño, así que lo bautizaremos en la tina. ¿Qué dices Evan?

─¡Vamos papá!─ dijo el niño feliz sin embargo no fue Greg a quién empujó al baño sino a Stuart que fingió no haber escuchado como el niño le llamó. Greg hizo lo mismo y aprovechó el tiempo para hacer la cena mientras ellos bañaban al nuevo integrante de la familia. Siendo honesto consigo que su hijo llamara _papá_ a Stuart solo completaba un rompecabezas que no le molestaba terminar. Quizás era tiempo de plantearse abrir su corazón nuevamente, su amigo había visto crecer a Evan, le adoraba como nadie más podría y estaba seguro que su padre biológico nunca reclamaría ese puesto. Stuart Hill era el perfecto padre para su hijo pero, ¿él podría amarlo como pareja? Sabía que implicaba algo más que solo caminar de la mano, y lo más importante ¿Stuart querría mantener una relación con él?

Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a la realidad era tiempo de apagar la estufa y servir la cena, la mano de su amigo descansaba en su cintura y él parecía decir algo, parpadeó confuso causando que el rubio suspirara divertido ─Estaba diciéndote que el cachorro está limpio y aproveché el tiempo para darle un baño a Evan, ahora mismo está jugando en su habitación con Totto. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Espero que no sea en otro porque soy celoso─ solían hacerse esas bromas porque era divertido, sin embargo en ese momento Greg no rió estaba reconociendo por primera vez en su vida que su amigo era realmente un hombre atractivo, tanto que sintió deseo. ¿Hace cuánto no deseaba a alguien? Aquel hombre fue el último por quién sintió eso, tanto pasó desde ello que ahora la sensación lo tomaba desprevenido.

La mano que aún mantenía el rubio en la cintura de Greg con suavidad se deslizó hasta llegar al inicio de sus caderas, un poco más y estaría sobre sus curvas y no es que Stuart no quisiera hacerlo, veía en los ojos contrarios por primera vez algo que le hacía creer que podría tener oportunidad. ─Greg─ su voz sonó extrañamente profunda, el aludido solo se paralizó sin saber qué hacer. El rubio lo atrajo a sí y sin pensarlo mucho depositó un beso en los labios contrarios, suave, casi una caricia.

Con el simple contacto algo se apoderó de ellos, de pronto reconocían la necesidad que tenían por el otro, el beso actuó como un despertador que puso a trabajar los sentimientos que sentían por el contrario.

─¡Papi!─ La voz de Evan llamando a Greg los devolvió a la realidad y aunque aquello era extraño decidieron por un acuerdo silencioso que no era incómodo y debían conversarlo tras la cena. Ambos fueron a la habitación de Evan que había llamado porque descubrió que Totto necesitaba un pijama para dormir.

Los golpes secos en la puerta anunciaron que el servicio a la habitación había llegado, aunque hubiese querido cenar en el restaurante del hotel Mycroft no quería llamar la atención de nadie, así que pidió la cena y tras despachar al camarero se sentó a deleitarse viendo desde su ventana Central Park iluminado por las luces del alumbrado público, su breve siesta le dejó intranquilo, repitió en sueños tantas veces esos segundos en que vio el rostro de aquel niño corriendo por Madison Avenue que comenzaba a inquietarse. Era idéntico a… sin embargo ¿era posible? Nunca supo más de él y no le sorprendería que tuviera una vida diferente en otro lugar del planeta, sin embargo solo era un niño.

 _Su rostro… es idéntico._ ─se decía buscando en su memoria el rostro del que fuese su único amor. Negó sus pensamientos y se concentró en cortar con perfección la carne en el plato, imposible. Y con ello zanjó el asunto poniendo su maravillosa mente a trabajar en una estrategia para la reunión del día siguiente. Debía jugar bien sus cartas, el honor de la Corona estaba en juego.

─Se quedó dormido─ Greg suspiró cansado dejándose caer en el sofá ─Ahora debo ocuparme de otro pequeño, un niño y un cachorro, ¡qué pareja! ─ rió

─Greg, lo que pasó antes de la cena… Quiero que siga pasando─ interrumpió la voz grave de Stuart su risa.

─Yo… también quiero que siga pasando─ soltó Greg después de meditar su respuesta. No había manera de evitar que pasara otra vez, darle largas al asunto era innecesario, ambos eran hombres maduro que podían evitar el drama del _me gustas pero…_

─Lo haremos a tu ritmo, tu marcarás lo que haremos y lo que no─ sonrió el rubio acercándose para depositar un beso en su frente, Greg se abrazó a él y aquello se sintió tan natural que el sueño los venció al instante.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft no creyó jamás en el destino o en las casualidades, sin embargo su vida estaba tomando un rumbo desconocido, todo comenzó esa misma tarde. La reunión que sostendría con la CIA fue relativamente rápida, aunque sería una de tantas que sostendrían en esa semana los resultados se empujaban a favor de su causa, resultaba casi tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño… Un niño, justamente uno de esos seres pequeños y pegajosos lo puso a dudar de sus propias creencias.

Esa tarde decidió pasearse por Central Park, en el hotel le dijeron que era el mejor sitio para salir a correr y él lo necesitaba, tras ponerse la ropa deportiva se dirigió al sitio para empezar su rutina de ejercicios, su buena disciplina lo enorgullecía, un buen inglés debía ser disciplinado, eso lo separaba kilómetros de esos estúpidos yankees.

Aunque el aroma a comida chatarra inundaba las calles de esa ciudad, en Central Park todo parecía tomar un tono más relajado, se lograba aspirar el aroma a los árboles. Recordó su país. Ciertamente las personas del hotel tuvieron razón al recomendar el sitio, personas de todo tipo y a toda hora se ejercitaban, la mayoría con los auriculares puestos ignoraba la existencia de los demás inmersos en sus propios asuntos. Él no era diferente, corría vaciando la mente, relajándose. Una hora y tuvo que parar, se sentía a punto de desfallecer, jamás había corrido tanto, como si huyera de algo, más bien de alguien. A medida que corría llegaban los viejos recuerdos de aquella relación fallida junto a _él_ … No, ya no decía su nombre, comprobó que llamarlo con un nombre lo volvía real y lo último que necesitaba eran los viejos fantasmas danzando en su cabeza impidiendo que viera con claridad. "Sentir es una debilidad" se recriminaba mientras corría huyendo de aquel rostro que sonreía y juraba amarlo.

─No me vas a distraer─ murmuró sobándose la cabeza, quizás fue demasiado por ese día. Eran las cuatro y la necesidad de beber té lo devolvió a la realidad, debía volver al hotel. Meditaba sobre ello buscando regular su respiración cuando aquel niño que vio en Madison Avenue apareció junto con el que supuso ahora era su cachorro.

─¿Está bien señor?─ le susurró en un perfecto acento británico que sorprendió al hombre.

─Sí, gracias─ fue lo único que pudo contestar, él no solía tener contacto con niños así que realmente no sabía qué palabras usar con el pequeño que lo observaba curioso.

─Mi papá es doctor─ dijo sentándose en la misma banca que Mycroft con el cachorro correteando su cola, el animal tenía puesto un abrigo un par de botas que él asumió eran para protegerlo del frío y la nieve. ─Y me está enseñando primeros au.. aux.. ¡auxiiilios!─ dijo festejando lograr articular aquella palabra tan complicada para un niño de su edad, tendría ¿cinco, seis? ─Si se siente mal yo lo puedo curar─ dijo inocente sonriendo y aunque Mycroft quiso devolverle la sonrisa aquel gesto en la cara del niño le resultó idéntica a la de aquel hombre. Eran los mismos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, eran los mismos labios estirándose, era él…

Había enloquecido por completo, veía fantasmas donde no los había, o eso quiso creer, aunque aquel niño le resultaba tan familiar, como si lo conociera desde hace tanto… _Si él y yo hubiésemos tenido un hijo…_ y la frase murió siendo interrumpida por la voz de un hombre que parecía llamar al niño.

─¡Evan! ¡No me des esos sustos!─ a ellos se acercó un hombre rubio que parecía realmente preocupado por el niño. Mycroft le dio una mirada y supo que se trataba de un médico, claro, el niño dijo que su padre era médico. Y el alivio cubrió a Mycroft, ese niño tenía un padre y posiblemente una madre u otro padre que nada tenían que ver con aquel hombre.

─¡Papá!─ saludó el chico volviendo a exhibir esa enorme sonrisa ─Este señor tenía cara de morirse y lo quería ayudar… no le digas a papi─ el niño hizo un puchero y sus preciosos ojos verdes se iluminaron chantajeando al que sería su padre, su expresión se reflejó en un par de ojos completamente iguales que lo miraban con desaprobación.

─Hablaremos esto en casa─ suspiró vencido por el chantaje infantil y Mycroft solo pudo asombrarse de la facilidad con que el hombre cedió dejando su idea de castigar al niño. ¿Eso hacían los buenos padres? Él no tenía recuerdos muy gratos de su infancia, cada mala acción ameritaba un castigo ejemplar por parte de su padre… ─Señor ¿Se encuentra bien? Se ve pálido─ el hombre ahora lo observaba preocupado.

─Sí, quizás solo me hallo un poco fuera de forma─ mintió esperando que se marchara, no le gustaba inspirar lástima y menos de un completo yankee, aunque ahora tenía curiosidad del porqué el niño hablaba como inglés si su padre era tan ordinario como todos en ese país.

─Soy Stuart Hill, pediatra del Mount Sinai Hospital, que casualmente está cerca de aquí, si se siente mal puedo llevarlo para que lo evalúe alguno de mis colegas─ dijo extendiendo la mano para presentarse correctamente.

─Un gusto, Mycroft Holmes─ estrechó su mano sintiendo algo extraño, una sensación de alerta lo recorrió por un segundo abandonándolo con el alma confundida.

─Yo soy Evan y ese es Totto─ dijo el niño extendiendo tambien la mano imitando a Stuart tras señalar al cachorro que ahora bostezaba intentando no dormirse sentado.

─Es un placer conocerte Evan─ sus palabras se oyeron tan amables que él mismo se asustó, jamás se creyó capaz de sonar tan dulce, incluso con su hermano el trato era duro.

─Le recomiendo un chequeo general para descartar cualquier enfermedad o malestar, tome─ el rubio entregó su tarjeta al pelirrojo que aún estaba confundido ─si desea ir al hospital diga que fui yo quién le refirió y le atenderán de inmediato. No me lo tome a mal pero se hace tarde y si no llego a casa con el niño temprano su papá enloquecerá, tiene un carácter muy especial, usted entiende cómo pueden ser de sobreprotectores los omegas con sus bebés.

─Comprendo─ dijo aunque realmente él no entendía, no sabía cómo podían ser los papás con sus hijos, él no tenía hijos y tampoco pareja, él no tenía vida amorosa, él no tenía nada. ─Gracias por su ayuda y también a ti Evan, cuídate.

─Gracias, ¡adiós señor!─ el niño se despidió saltando a los brazos de su padre abrazándose a él escondiendo su carita roja por el frío en su hombro, el hombre lo tomó como si de la joya más valiosa se tratara, y junto al cachorro que caminaba jalado por la correa se alejaron. Mycroft se sintió celoso por primera en seis años.

Hace mucho él deseó justo lo que aquel hombre tenía, una familia. Seguramente tendría un maravilloso esposo esperándole en casa, un hijo que lo amaba, todas las noches cenarían en familia y tras haber bañado al niño y contado un cuento se acurrucaba junto a su pareja y bajo las sábanas se reconocían, dormirían abrazados dichosos de esa vida juntos y al abrir los ojos un cuerpo tibio dormitaría junto a él, se besarían animadamente dándose los buenos días y mientras hacía el desayuno su esposo prepararía al niño para el colegio. Tras un desayuno en familia donde hasta el cachorro participaba, partirían a dejar al niño a clases y ellos irían al trabajo. Por la tarde pasarían tiempo como familia y en sus días libres irían a comer o al parque, quizás alguna fiesta infantil o un festival en la escuela dónde el niño sería la estrella. A veces irían a compromisos sociales por la noche y entonces una niñera cuidaría al pequeño mientras él exhibía a su flamante y hermoso esposo ante sociedad. Se sonreirían toda la noche y al llegar a casa dormirían abrazados y al despertar quizás se amarían lentamente, disfrutando el cuerpo del otro, pronto desearían tener otro hijo y cada noche sin falta el hombre acariciaría a su esposo llenándolo de su esencia buscando formar nuevamente otra vida que solo los uniría más…

Un quejido escapó de los labios de Mycroft mientras los pensamientos pasaban por su mente, descubrió que todo aquello fue lo que siempre soñó tener junto a él… cada detalle, cada momento. Quiso tanto casarse con él, tener hijos y amarlo todos los días de su vida, adorarlo hasta que fuese humanamente imposible. Aún con el tiempo sabía que si algún día volvía a encontrarlo su corazón se derretiría al verlo, porque nunca dejó de amarlo, nunca podría olvidar ese amor que se llevó lo mejor de sí. Sin embargo no albergaba muchas esperanzas de volverlo a ver y tampoco que él aún sintiera algo, las razones por las que desapareciera quizás fue que había otra persona, alguien mucho mejor, menos complicado que un buen día se ganó su corazón y lo convenció de dejar todo, porque, al final, eran jóvenes. Él podía disfrutar de su vida sin atarse a un engreído que tenía planeado cada segundo de su futuro.

 _Ahora eres feliz, seguramente tienes una familia con alguien que no tenía miedo de vivir, ¿tienes hijos? ¿Lo amas? ¿Él te ama? ¿Me extrañas…? ¿Dónde estás?_

El congreso se había cancelado a última hora, por problemas logísticos decían algunos, porque los encargados de las ponencias tenían resentimientos decían otros, sin embargo a Greg le pareció una fantástica noticia puesto que en esos momentos necesitaba poner atención al intento de relación sentimental que llevaba con Stuart. Tras aquel primer beso en la cocina habían despertado sentimientos que creyó no volvería a sentir, más allá del deseo que podía sentir por él rubio se halló añorando su presencia todos los días en su vida. Hacía mucho que Stuart se integró a sus días, viéndolo desde fuera ellos eran una especie de pareja sin sexo, su hijo estaba tan acostumbrado a él que supo porque le llamaba "Papá" o sonreía orgulloso cuando hacían algo juntos, los tres como _una familia…_ estuvo ciego incluso a sus propios sentimientos que no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago con tan solo saber que él estaba cerca.

Era tiempo, lo sabía, aquel amor ingrato que lo rechazó y a hijo que llevaba en su interior ya no sería un fantasma en su vida, quizás hace mucho que no lo era. Al concentrarse tanto en ser un buen padre no se dio cuenta que su niño crecía con alguien que gustosamente y en silencio ocupó el lugar que su verdadero padre no quiso. Stuart se desvivía por Evan y por él mismo, ahora lo entendía todo. Quería a Stuart más allá de la simple amistad que habían mantenido los últimos seis años.

Esa mañana habían conversado sobre ello, cuando el niño estuvo en el jardín de infantes y ellos tomaron el día para poner su vida en orden, en la charla el rubio por fin fue sincero con Greg, tan sincero como pudo. Le explicó que aunque al inicio tuvo que ver con algunas personas, a medida que lo conocía no pudo evitar dedicarle cada minuto de su vida. Sin saberlo se involucraba más con él, y un buen día se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos hacia él.

─No te dije nada porque podrías alejarme, llevo años amándote, lo supe en la fiesta del tercer año de Evan, cuando ambos sosteníamos al niño y soplamos las velas por él, aún llevo en mi cartera esa foto, a veces la miro y pretendo que estoy contigo y me dejas ser el padre de Evan, Greg… déjame entrar a tu vida y no como el amigo que he sido todo este tiempo, dame la oportunidad de conquistarte, de amarte y ganarme tu amor─ dijo Stuart acariciando las manos de Greg que sostenía entre las propias, sus ojos brillaban casi suplicando, deseando recibir un rayo de esperanza. Y para Greg la respuesta no era difícil.

─Viste los primeros pasos de mi hijo, sus primeras palabras, te desvelaste conmigo cuando pasó la noche sufriendo a causa de la fiebre─ dijo y tuvo que parar un segundo porque su voz comenzaba a volverse quebradiza, ahora su corazón estaba listo para volver a amar. Sabía que Evan no se opondría y él no lo hacía solo por darle un padre a su hijo, lo hacía porque quería a Stuart, lo quería como el hombre que era. ─Sin darme cuenta eres el padre de Evan, lo fuiste desde el momento en que lo cargaste y él durmió tranquilo en tus brazos… Stuart, me rompieron hace mucho tiempo, cuando llegué a este país estaba en pedazos, aquel hombre simplemente se dio la vuelta y renegó de mí y del que considero fruto si no de nuestro amor, al menos del amor que yo le tuve. Un buen día dejé de sentirme muerto por dentro, ya no me sentía vacío porque tengo a mi hijo y te tengo a ti, cada día desde que te conocí me has enseñado a sonreír. A ver el lado bueno de la vida… Stu, si no fuese por ti no lo habría logrado, siempre he dicho que soy un padre soltero pero en realidad has estado junto a mi todo este tiempo, no lo he hecho solo… nunca estuve solo…

Y entonces Greg se quebró, veía su vida pasar y allí estaba él, siendo amado por alguien que nunca recibió nada a cambio, ese hombre que ahora lo abrazaba y le susurraba _Tranquilo_ fue capaz de dar todo por él con tal de verlo feliz. No vivía más en aquel pasado, tenía un buen futuro, uno que quería compartir con Stuart Hill, sabía que el calor que abrigaba su corazón era eso que sentía por él.

─Te quiero Stu… no sabes cuánto y apenas me doy cuenta─ sollozó y el hombre sonrió agradecido acunándolo en su pecho, era un milagro del cielo que lo único que tanto deseaba se volviera real. Greg Lestrade le decía que lo quería, era suficiente para él, porque para él saberse importante para el castaño era lo mejor que su vida tuvo.

La puerta se abrió sacando a Greg de los recuerdos, entró Stuart seguido del cachorro, Evan parecía estar plácidamente dormido en los brazos del hombre, sus mejillas estaban heladas por la ventisca que comenzaba a azotar la ciudad. Totto corrió a su improvisada cama cerca de la ventana de la sala y Greg llegó al encuentro de los recién llegados. Con cuidado tomó a Evan de los brazos del rubio y lo llevó a su habitación dejándolo arropado en la cama, calientito, seguro.

Al volver a la sala halló a Stuart quitándose el abrigo y peleando con Totto para que no ladrara a la nieve que caía a través de la ventana, se acercó a él y en un movimiento rápido le robó un beso, fue corto y suave pero lo suficiente para que el otro lo tomara por la cintura dispuesto a no dejarlo ir, ese era el segundo beso que compartían pero no quiso esperar otro día de por medio para volver a probar sus labios. Aprisionó sus labios y esta vez profundizó el beso comunicando con el jugueteo coqueto de su lengua con la contraria que necesitaba y quería hacer eso una y otra vez, no se cansaría de morder esos labios, de acariciarlos con los propios mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Greg bajando eventualmente al inicio de sus caderas.

─Hola Stu─ dijo Greg cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire y el rumbo pasional que estaba tomando la situación.

─Hola Greggie─ Stuart sonrió sin soltarlo, disfrutaba tener el cuerpo del hombre cerca, su calor, su aroma. No quería ir demasiado rápido, tampoco quería hacerlo de esa manera pero le era imposible controlar el deseo que le provocaba tenerlo tan cerca sabiéndose su casi pareja. Y no es que no hubieran oficializado nada, eran _novios_ apenas esa mañana y aunque era una gran noticia para Stuart faltaba algo y ese algo estaba ligado al hecho que su petición no fue nada romántica, pero aún estaba tiempo de remediarlo.

─¿Qué tal el parque?─ Greg preguntó sin siquiera molestarse en alejarse, le gustaba esa cercanía.

─Comió un perrito caliente y jugó con Totto hasta que los dos no podían ponerse en pie.

─Eres de lo peor, ahora no querrá cenar─ suspiró fingiendo molestia, como única respuesta recibió otro beso.

─Hablando de la cena. ¿Me permite cocinar esta noche para usted?─ dijo esperando que su plan funcionara. Pensaba proponerle a él y a Evan esa noche que lo aceptaran oficialmente en su familia. Debía admitirlo, era un romántico chapado a la antigua.

─No se diga más, pero también debes lavar los platos─ de pronto aquella conversación era el vivo reflejo de su vida cotidiana desde hace tantos años con la diferencia que ahora estaban tan cerca. En realidad hace mucho estaban juntos.

─Hecho, ahora ¿puedo seguir besándote? No hay congreso así que puedo tomarme mi tiempo para explorarte─ no esperó respuesta, lo volvió a atraer a sí y sus labios se unieron, besos, mordiscos y de pronto estaban en uno de los sofás comiéndose a besos, Greg se hallaba atrapado entre el cuerpo de Stuart y los cojines del sofá, pronto las manos de ambos estaban explorando el cuerpo del otro, y los labios del rubio estaban mordiendo la piel acanelada del cuello de Greg, arrancando gemidos que ahogaba con los labios apretados. Las manos traviesas del rubio acariciaron las caderas de Greg haciendo que el castaño jadeara dispuesto a dejarse llevar, ambos estaban por ceder cuando los teléfonos móviles sonaron, solo podía ser del hospital.

Ambos maldijeron por lo bajo obligándose a contestar, aún en esa posición tan íntima y con la respiración entre cortada atendieron. A cada uno se le informó que estaban invitados a la gala de la fundación "Niños del mundo" con la que trabajaron recientemente, sería la próxima semana. Aceptaron inmediatamente y cortaron la comunicación.

─Quizás deba empezar con la cena─ dijo Stuart separándose de Greg buscando toda su cordura para no volver a atraparlo con su cuerpo, esta vez no lo dejaría ir. Pero no era correcto, aunque esos gemidos ahogados fuesen lo más sexy que escuchara nunca.

─Claro─ dijo un muy agitado Greg que aún no salía de su asombro, honestamente se sentía como un maldito virgen, ¡tenía un hijo! Y los niños no nacen de las flores. En tanto tiempo era la primera vez que era tocado así, que era deseado con tanta fuerza, que alguien recorría su piel. El color no se iba de sus mejillas, de no ser por esa llamada ahora mismo… y el color llegó hasta sus orejas, tuvo que tapar su rostro para que Stuart no lo viese.

Su cuerpo aún ardía, esos labios eran todo cuanto pudiera desear, aún sentía las manos acariciando sus caderas, el cuerpo sobre el suyo presionándolo. Necesitaba más de él, pero era cierto que el sofá no era un lugar muy cómodo para estar con alguien. Además Evan despertaría en cualquier momento, definitivamente no era tiempo de tener intimidad.

─¡Papi!─ justo a tiempo la voz de Evan se escuchó, aún estaba adormilado, la siesta no le duró tanto como Greg creyó, así que tras arreglarse la ropa, porque después de cierto encuentro con Stuart no estaba tan presentable, acudió al llamado de su hijo. Evan quería usar las pantuflas del Pato Donald que Stuart le compró la semana pasada y no las veía por ninguna parte. Tras buscar un poco las hallaron en la sala, siendo custodiadas por Totto.

El aroma a comida recién hecha inundaba el apartamento para cuando Greg terminó de bañar a Evan, el niño había preguntado todo el baño si ellos se casarían, apenas iniciaban la relación y lo único que podría fallar sería que el sexo no fuese bueno, de lo contrario todo funcionaba bien. Aunque Greg le dijo que era demasiado pronto para saberlo tenía el presentimiento que sería así. En realidad eso era lo que deseaba, quería una vida normal, una familia…

─La cena está lista─ se oyó la voz de Stuart desde la cocina, también los ladridos de Totto que pedía su ración de filete.

La mesa estaba dispuesta tan elegante como era posible tomando en cuenta que se trataba de una improvisación, el menú relucía. Stuart sabía cocinar demasiado bien y Greg estaba pensando en delegarle la cocina. Evan sonrió al ver como de pronto el comedor de su casa parecía un cuento de hadas, su amiga Natalie le dijo una vez que su papi le hizo una vez una cena especial a su mami y en la mente creativa de Evan supuso que esa cena fue como esa que preparó Stuart.

Amablemente el rubio los acomodó en su sitio y tras servir la cena decidió hablar.

─Greggie, Evan… Yo… yo quiero pedirles algo─ habló nervioso, ambos le veían con curiosidad ─Evan, quiero preguntarte si me dejas ser el novio de tu papi.

El niño casi salta del gusto, era como un sueño, él siempre quiso que Stuart fuera el novio de papá y ahora le estaba pidiendo permiso. Él asintió. ─Si, te dejo pero lo vas a hacer feliz, feliz, feliz y le vas a dar muchos besos, porque aparte de mi nadie le da besos y los besos son buenos, te hacen sentir mejor cuando te duele algo… ─ a diferencia de lo que cualquiera esperaría Stuart no pudo contener las lágrimas. Abrazó al niño que correspondió alegre ante un Greg sonriente. Era la mejor propuesta que pudiese imaginar. No anticipó que Stuart se arrodillaría frente a él y extendería una caja con un anillo a él.

─No es de compromiso, aún es pronto… pero quiero que lo aceptes Como muestra de mi disposición para hacerte feliz cada día de tu vida, lo que quiero decir es que…─ él lo observaba esperando y Stuart no era capaz de pensar con claridad ─Greg Lestrade, ¿quieres ser mi novio?─ dijo por fin.

─Si─ se oyó la voz de Greg, lo atrajo a sí y lo besó, esta vez no fue pasional, el contacto fue tierno, dulce, una caricia. Un beso que atraviesa el alma y deja huella para siempre.

Evan saltó feliz, todos estaban felices. Era el inicio de un nuevo capítulo para la pequeña familia, oficialmente eran tres.

Sin embargo los nuevos capítulos traen designios inesperados y justo en el momento en que ellos se besaban al otro lado de Central Park, en su habitación de hotel Mycroft recibía la llamada de su madre para informarle que debía acudir a un evento junto a ella aprovechando que se hallaba en esa ciudad. La Gala de Los Niños del Mundo, ella era parte de la organización, siempre cuidó de otros niños, menos los suyos. Su padre no iría así que él debía acompañarla. Además era bueno para su imagen. Aunque no lo sería para su corazón.

* * *

Si en algún momento desean contactarme pueden buscarme en Twitter como KittieBatch será un gusto platicar con ustedes.


	4. Chapter 4

El frío de Nueva York era diferente al de Londres, en su ciudad se sentía solo pero jamás tan helado y ansioso como lo hacía sentirse esa ciudad, acurrucado en la cama, con la calefacción puesta aún tiritaba de frío. Mycroft no paraba de pensar en aquel hombre del parque y su acompañante, pasaron seis años de completa calma, él no recordaba a su viejo amor, bloqueó su recuerdo y evitó detallar su rostro en la oscuridad. Se lo tragó el olvido. Y aún si logró olvidarlo ¿Por qué ahora lo sentía tan cerca, tan familiar en una ciudad desconocida? Supuso con el tiempo que él estaría en Francia con su familia, podría cruzar la frontera y buscarlo pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Estaba herido.

Cerca de media noche decidió que le era imposible dormir con aquellos pensamientos, los recuerdos eran demasiado vívidos para su gusto y las fantasías… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él aún fantaseaba con un final alternativo a su historia! La sociedad lo llamaría "Placer culposo" él diría que seguía siendo un masoquista. Pero ¿qué más podría hacer? Aquel hombre desapareció de su vida sin siquiera explicar nada y él siguió esperando, buscando… Amando.

Su madre le dijo que aquello era lo mejor que le pudo pasar, su amor por _él_ lo volvía débil, estaba distraído de sus sueños. ¿Ya no deseaba servir a Inglaterra? ¿Cambiaría una vida sirviendo a la Reina por un fantasma que se le escurrió de las manos? Él secó las lágrimas que lloraba al exterior y cumplió su destino a perfección. Jamás admitió que de pronto todo se había apagado y la pasión que debería sentir al estar dentro de los servidores de Su Majestad no llegaba a siquiera arrancarle una sonrisa. Sherlock solía burlarse de él por esa falta de emoción, él contestaba que demostrarse animado por ello era de mal gusto en un caballero. Sin embargo en el fondo siempre supo que su hermano menor veía más allá de sus palabras, tenían esa conexión especial que nadie más entendía. Eran ellos contra el viento del este.

Con el tiempo se distanciaron, ambos crecían y evitaban el contacto con el otro, Mycroft se sorprendió al recordar que poco más de un año pasó desde que tuvo contacto alguno con Sherlock. Por sus padres se enteraba de su vida, sabía que la química se le daba de maravilla y la universidad iba bien. Buenas notas, pocas habilidades sociales, no pareja, no amigos. La vida idónea para un Holmes. La soledad eterna.

El reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada y él seguía con la cabeza revuelta, en la oscuridad y el silencio casi podía palpar el cuerpo de su viejo amor junto a él, acurrucado bajo las sábanas. Su aroma, su figura, la calidez exacta, la respiración pausada. Estiró la mano para acariciarlo, sus dedos dieron sobre la suave y cálida piel desnuda, él se removió ante el tacto y giró para ver a Mycroft, no podía creerlo ¡imposible! Sus ojos pardos se perdían en los propios, su rostro adormilado le sonreía.

─¿No puedes dormir?─ esa era su voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. Él estaba junto a él, bajo las sábanas podía adivinar con exactitud el cuerpo desnudo, ya no había frío. Nunca lo hubo. La tibieza de él era todo lo que necesitaba.

─No sabes cuánto te amo─ se oyó susurrarle y él volvió a sonreír, esa sonrisa que lo derretía, que ponía a latir su corazón tan rápido que podría sentirse morir. No dudó un momento más y lo atrajo a su cuerpo besando a detalle sus labios, reconociendo su sabor único. Menta. El rozar de su propia piel con la contraria –porque para ese punto supo que también estaba desnudo- lo sorprendió, los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de la garganta del chico lo enloquecían.

Mycroft dejó los labios contrarios para reconocer la piel de su cuello, la repasó con sus labios, mordiendo suave dejando un par de marcas, las manos del castaño lo guiaron a posicionarse sobre él. No dudó en hacerlo. sus besos bajaron hasta dar con sus pezones, a medida que los mordía y besaba los gemidos aumentaban y las caderas contrarias se movían frotándose con su sexo, la fricción le resultó deliciosa, excitante. Llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada de su amante y apreció su rostro perlado en sudor, con las mejillas ardiendo de deseo y los ojos cristalizados como si de un animal en celo se tratara. No tardó mucho en dilatar aquel espacio que lo contendría segundos después.

Llevó su miembro al cuerpo del chico que gimió tan alto que por un momento creyó que todo el hotel los había escuchado, entró despacio sonriendo ante la sensación de sentirse arropado por el interior de su pareja. Se movió después de unos minutos, un vaivén que aumentaba el ritmo a medida que el castaño exigía más enloquecido de placer llamando el nombre de Mycroft.

Sus cuerpos en sincronía total, hechos para estar juntos y jamás separarse. Mycroft llenándolo por completo, Greg recibiéndole dispuesto a no dejarlo ir. El movimiento cada vez más salvaje y necesitado. Los sonidos de placer que llenaban el recinto.

Mycroft se sintió desfallecer al tocar el punto más alto de placer, llamando el nombre prohibido ─¡Greg!─ su respiración entrecortada, el cuerpo bañado en sudor, el placer recorriendo cada partícula de su ser y ahora, al abrir los ojos. Estaba otra vez solo en aquella enorme cama, en un hotel de una ciudad desconocida. El pantalón del pijama manchado de su semilla y el desconsuelo total. ¡Por un momento él mismo creyó que aquello era real! Pero… resultó que solo fue un sueño.

Mycroft se acurrucó en la cama, no se molestó en revisar el reloj, simplemente enterró la cara en la almohada y lloró.

La tarde siguiente se encontró sentado en la misma banca dónde viera a aquel doctor junto a su hijo. Esperaba que el pequeño apareciera, por extraño que pareciera de pronto sentía simpatía por el niño. Como supuso no tardó mucho en aparecer, esta vez lo acompañaba una mujer de mediana edad, la misma que lo perseguía días antes por Madison Avenue. Lo vio abrigado y con el cachorro jugueteando a su lado mientras le contaba algo a la mujer y ella sonreía complacida.

Los observó un rato fingiendo estar distraído hasta que el cachorro se acercó a olfatearlo y ladró, no supo si lo reconoció o simplemente quiso ladrar, él no entendía mucho de perros.

─Mire señora Peters, yo conozco a ese señor─ dijo el niño entusiasmado yendo a saludar a Mycroft. ─Señor, señor ¿ya no está enfermo?─ el niño sonrió y él sintió como una corriente helada bajaba por su espalda, ese rostro, esa sonrisa. Ahora estaba seguro que ese niño era una copia vívida de su viejo amor.

─Hola pequeño, no, ya no me siento mal─ devolvió la sonrisa ─¿Hoy no vienes con tu padre?

─No, está trabajando, mi papás trabajan mucho. Ellos curan a los niños que se enferman, los curan con iny… inyec… inyeccio-ones, mi papi es muy bueno por eso cura niños─ a medida que el niño se explicaba Mycroft solo se sorprendía. Por lo que entendía, ese niño era hijo de una pareja Alfa/Omega, ambos trabajan en The Sinai Mount Hospital. Al ir todos los días a Central Park vivirían en los alrededores, no, ellos vivían en Madison Avenue. Ambos padres eran pediatras, el niño en cuestión era cuidado por una persona no necesariamente familiar, una vecina. Era hijo único.

 _"_ _Quiero ser oncólogo o pediatra, tal vez ambas"_

La voz de aquel chico lo tomó por sorpresa, se sintió extraño. La fantasía de que el padre de ese niño era aquel chico estudiante de medicina bailó ante sus ojos, sin embargo la desechó inmediatamente. Conocía a uno de los padres, compartía rasgos con el niño, los ojos claros, la piel clara. El sueño de la noche anterior seguramente afectó más su mente de lo que supuso.

─Yo tenía un amigo que también quería curar niños, él estudiaba para volverse el mejor doctor de todos─ sonrió amargo, en años era la primera vez que lo mencionaba en voz alta.

─Su amigo no va a poder porque mis papis son los mejores─ su pequeño pecho se infló de orgullo y Mycroft casi se echa a llorar. Él quería que alguien hablase con tanto orgullo de él como ese niño lo hacía de sus padres.

─Evan vamos a casa, anunciaron una nevada y tu papá va a llegar pronto a casa. Vamos pequeño─ la mujer tomó al niño de la mano y jaló la correa de Totto para indicar que era tiempo de partir.

─¡Adiós señor! ¡Vamos amigo, hoy cocina papi!─ ellos se alejaron y Mycroft solo atinó a despedirse con la mano. Lo vio alejarse y sintió que perdía algo. "Tonterías" se dijo decidió quedarse otros minutos más allí. la ciudad comenzaba a volverse más fría. Apenas eran las cinco.

El turno de Greg había terminado y tras dar un último recorrido para despedirse de sus pacientes y darles las buenas noches fue a donde supo encontraría a Stuart. No se equivocó, lo halló revisando el expediente de un paciente sentado en su cómoda silla. La clínica de su ahora novio era un santuario para niños, juguetes y peluches, láminas de los personajes de películas animadas que estaban de moda. Si él fuese un niño seguramente disfrutaría ir a ese lugar.

─¿Interrumpo?─ dijo al entrar

─Nunca─ una enorme sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del rubio ─¿Terminaste?─ dejó el expediente en el escritorio yendo a su encuentro. El clic del seguro puesto indicó que Greg pensaba en lo mismo que él. Necesitaban un poco de privacidad. La noche anterior estuvieron juntos por primera vez dándose cuenta que no era suficiente, se necesitaban, deseaban.

─¿Tú qué crees?─ Greg sonrió seductor. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo. Las manos desesperadas de ambos despojaron al contrario de cualquier prenda que impidiera que su piel rozara con la propia. Pronto Greg estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo de Stuart y la pequeña cama que usaban en sus noches de turno.

Mordía sus labios para no dejar salir todos los gemidos que subían por su garganta, la noche anterior solo lo dejó más deseoso de recibir a Stuart, necesitaba ser tomado de esa forma tan delicada y salvaje a la vez que el rubio tenía. Los labios en su cuello recorriéndolo lo hicieron gritar, las manos acariciando sus caderas, moviéndolo contra el sexo caliente del rubio, el rozar de ambos cuerpos, Greg no tenía ya memoria de otras caricias, solo esas que necesitaba con demasiada urgencia, tenía hambre de sexo, tenía hambre de amor. Stuart le daba todo eso.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y de pronto cierta intromisión lo hizo tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo relajándose de a poco a medida que sentía el placer aumentar.

─Por favor─ le susurró con los labios hinchados y rojos de besos y mordiscos.

─¿Estás seguro?─ cómo única respuesta Stuart recibió otro beso demandante y exploró el cuerpo de Greg con su miembro, entró lentamente con movimientos suaves que arrancaron jadeos y gemidos en ambos. Greg lo rodeó con sus largas piernas invitándole a moverse, Stuart no dudó.

El ritmo de ambos cuerpos aumentó necesitándose más a cada segundo, los mordiscos y besos cada pedazo de piel presente se harían notar unas horas después en el cuerpo de ambos.

El orgasmo los alcanzó en un grito ahogado, los llenó de placer electrizante, cada parte de su ser se contrajo en deliciosa sincronía dejándolos tocar el cielo tomados de las manos. Lentamente volvió cada alma a su respectivo cuerpo recordándoles que debían ir a casa. Se hacía tarde.

─Deberías mudarte… oficialmente─ dijo Greg abotonando su camisa.

─¿Oficialmente? Creí que ya lo había hecho─ Stuart se echó a reír acomodando su saco, el castaño solo se echó a reír. ─Por otra parte mi apartamento puede ser nuestro nido secreto de amor…

─Creí que dirías eso─ regaló un guiño a su novio terminando de vestirse.

─Espera─ dijo Stuart cuando Greg fue a la puerta para salir ─Tienes algo aquí─ señaló la comisura de sus labios para luego depositar un beso delicado ─Perfecto. Vamos─ y cogiendo sus cosas volvieron a casa dónde Evan los esperaba jugueteando con Totto.

La primera semana de convivencia oficial fue bastante bien tomando en cuenta que tuvieron que explicarle a Evan que Stuart viviría ahora en casa –como si no lo hiciera antes- hacer la mudanza de Stuart, acostumbrarse a las miradas poco discretas de sus vecinos. Y las sonrisas de "lo sabíamos" que les enviaban sus compañeros en el hospital. Para Greg resultó un alivio compartir ciertos quehaceres de la casa con alguien. Hacer las compras en _familia,_ le resultó un concepto agradable y la práctica lo fue aún más. Lo más gracioso de todo fue que… la mayoría de actividades las hacían juntos desde antes.

La gala sería esa noche y desde la tarde Greg estaba nervioso, no quería dejar solo a Evan, la señora Peters lo cuidaría hasta que ellos volvieran y aun así estaba inquieto. Stuart buscó tranquilizarlo diciéndole que volverían tan rápido como fuese posible, el compromiso era meramente social así que podrían volver tras el protocolo. Greg accedió.

La madre de Mycroft llegó ese día por la mañana, hospedándose en el hotel donde harían la gala, él no quiso cambiar de hotel, le gustaba estar cerca de Central Park, había hallado que ser anónimo en esa ciudad resultaba tan fácil que de a poco le comenzaba a agradar. Además solía ir todas las tardes para ver a ese niño, quizás actuara como un enfermo pero observarlo le brindaba un poco de consuelo, no tuvo oportunidad de volver a hablar con él pero sí que lo observó de lejos hace dos días. Esta vez iba de la mano de un hombre castaño a quien no pudo ver el rostro por el gorro y la bufanda, apenas divisó un mechón de su cabello. Asumió que era el otro padre del niño. Le dio un poco de paz saber que ese hombre no se parecía ni de cerca a _aquél_.

─Conoces el protocolo, muchas personas importantes Mike, sé amable con ellos─ le recordaba su madre desde su habitación mientras él esperaba sentado en la pequeña sala de la Suite en que se hospedaba.

─Madre, te he dicho que no me llames "Mike" mi nombre es Mycroft, respeta el nombre que tú misma me diste─ respondió agrio, tener a su madre tan cerca era un dolor de cabeza. No la soportaba, tampoco a su padre, agradecía que ellos tampoco mostraran interés en visitarlo o en mantener algún tipo de relación medianamente cariñosa con él.

─Cariño, soy tu madre puedo disponer de ti como quiera─ ella respondió con un tono burlesco que logró hervirle la sangre. _Recuerda que es tu madre Mycroft_ se dijo sobando sus sienes.

─Se hace tarde─ escupió con rabia, le urgía salir de allí, pensar tan solo en pasar las siguientes horas en la misma habitación que ella lo asfixiaba.

─¿Y? ¿Cómo luzco?─ la mujer se asomó vestida de pies a cabeza con un elegante vestido azul que revelaba más de lo que una señora de su edad debería. Muy juvenil para ella pero Mycroft no dijo nada, le daba igual. Sabía que llegado el momento la metería a un psiquiátrico junto a su padre. Añoraba ese día.

─Maravillosa─ forzó una sonrisa y ella sonrió superior.

Llegó el momento de bajar al salón, las personas comenzaban a llegar, algunos acompañados otros en solitario, su madre decidió llevarlo directamente con las "Damas" de la asociación, simples viejas con aires de superioridad que coqueteaban descaradamente. El esmoquin que su madre eligió para él lo hacía lucir atractivo, incluso él mismo lo creía. Siempre se juzgó como alguien sin ningún tipo de atractivo, pero ahora estaba allí atrayendo miradas no tan inocentes que le hicieron sentir hermoso.

Greg y Stuart habían quedado atrapados por veinte minutos más de lo previsto en el tráfico, fueron de las últimas personas que arribaron al evento. Al entrar casi todos estaban en sus mesas, un acomodador los guió hasta aquella que les correspondía quedando con el director del hospital y otros colegas. La mayoría personas comprometidas muy en serio con el programa de Niños del Mundo. Una mujer llamada Hilda Rampërski dio la bienvenida a los asistentes, un total de casi doscientas personas. Agradeció su trabajo para con el proyecto, dijo que todos ellos eran importantes para que cada vez los niños tuvieran una mejor calidad de vida, resaltó el trabajo de los médicos que se comprometían con ellos y a los voluntarios que pasaban sus horas ayudando en la recuperación. Habló a las personalidades que hacían donativos al proyecto, exaltando su gran importancia.

Después de quince minutos y muchos "¡ustedes son muy importantes para los niños!" dio inicio la cena. A unas cuantas mesas de donde se hallaban Greg y Stuart, Mycorft peleaba con su salmón. Una cuarentona llevaba toda la noche coqueteando con él y eso comenzaba a molestarlo. Su madre por otra parte parloteaba con sus amigas diciendo que su hijo servía a la corona con honor, de Sherlock no decía nada. Él era el niño problema que apenas entró a Oxford.

Se estaba cansando de ese lugar tan asfixiante, así que para cuando la cena se dio por terminada él respiró aliviado, podría excusarse de un malestar y marcharse a su hotel. Pensaba hacerlo, estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando alguien discretamente le tocó el hombro.

─¿Señor Holmes?─ al voltear se halló con aquél hombre del parque. Stuart Hill, el pediatra padre del niño idéntico a…

─Señor Hill, un placer volver a verle─ fue honesto en cuanto dijo, se sentía aliviado de encontrar una cara conocida que seguramente nada tenía que ver con su madre.

─El placer es todo mío. Evan me comentó que lo vio mejor en cierta ocasión que volvieron a verse en el parque.

─Oh sí, es un niño encantador. Si no es indiscreción ¿a quién se parece más?

─Definitivamente a su papá, ellos son muy parecidos─ El hombre sonrió orgulloso ante la mención de su pareja, debía amarlo tanto.

─¿Quién es este agradable hombre, hijo?─ su madre decidió interrumpir su conversación repasando curiosa a Stuart.

─Stuart Hill, pediatra del Mount Sinai Hospital, un placer señora Holmes─ él saludó a la mujer que descaradamente sonrió coqueta.

─Nos conocimos en Central Park cuando su hijo se acercó a mi─ explicó tajante el pelirrojo buscando ponerle un alto a su madre.

─¿Cuántos hijos tiene?─ ella no se dio por vencida y volvió a sonreír de esa forma zorruna que asustaba a más de uno.

─Solo Evan, tiene cinco años. Mi pareja y yo estamos muy ocupados en el hospital para pensar en un bebé por el momento. De hecho estoy siendo descortés al no presentar a mi hombre especial.

Mycroft se perdió en cierto punto de la conversación al fijar sus ojos en un hombre joven, cabello castaño, la misma altura, ese trasero… se veía un poco más musculoso. Comenzaba a imaginar cosas, ¿Cómo podría estar _Él_ en esa habitación? Solo con ver a un hombre de espaldas no se podía afirmar que era esta o aquella persona. Se tranquilizó.

─Será un placer conocerlo─ ella sonrió torcido, desilusionada que el hombre estuviera casado y su pareja estuviese en esa misma habitación.

El rubio fue hasta el hombre que Mycroft observaba con detenimiento, pasó lo tomó de la cintura rozando sus caderas por un momento, el otro sonrió y le dio un beso rápido acompañándole hasta donde los Holmes esperaban, Greg iba distraído susurrando palabras que sabía excitarían a Stuart así que no notó quienes lo observaban ni la sombra que se dibujaba en el rostro de Mycroft. La mujer decidió fingir que alguien la llamaba y desapareció.

─Él es mi pareja, Greg Lestrade, mi amor este es el señor Holmes. Creo haberte hablado de él en algún momento─ presentó con cortesía sin soltar la cintura del castaño. Greg elevó la vista y se encontró con el mismo demonio. De todas las personas que jamás deseo volver a ver tenía a ese maldito frente a él.

A Mycroft se le cayó el corazón, estaba pálido, era él. Jamás estuvo equivocado, la única razón porque ese niño era idéntico a Lestrade era porque simple y llanamente era su hijo. Después de seis años, de mucho dolor, de preguntas sin respuestas volvía a verlo. Lucía más maduro, menos inocente. Pero era él.

─Vámonos─ Greg fue quien habló primero, fue casi una súplica a su acompañante que no entendía porque alguien tan amable como su castaño de pronto tenía los ojos chispeantes en odio.

El rubio asintió y lo guió hacia la salida.

Mycroft tardó un par de segundos en procesar aquello, para cuando reaccionó él estaba saliendo del salón, no lo pensó dos veces y fue tras ellos. Se merecía una explicación por parte del hombre que rompió su corazón.

─¡Espera! ¡No vas a huir esta vez!─ Mycroft lo tomó del brazo para evitar que se marchase, Greg luchó por soltarse. Toda la furia guardada por tantos estaba emergiendo.

Stuart había ido por el auto así que Greg tendría que enfrentar solo a Mycroft, en el camino le había susurrado la identidad de ese hombre y el rubio sintió unas ganas terribles de romperle la cara.

─Tu no me das órdenes─ siseó ─No tienes derecho a exigir nada, perdiste cualquier derecho hace seis años.

─¡No digas estupideces! ¡Tú me dejaste sin explicación!─ apretó el agarre con furia

─¡Fuiste tú quién no quiso saber nada de mi cuando te enteraste! ¡No vengas a querer hacerte el bueno ahora! No eres más que basura.

Stuart llegó con el auto en esos momentos, furioso al ver como Greg era agredido por el otro estampó su puño en el rostro del pelirrojo logrando que soltara a Greg. ─Escucha bien, aléjate de Greg y de Evan, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo─ prácticamente rugió al otro que buscaba frenar la hemorragia nasal a causa del golpe ─Ellos ya hicieron su vida sin ti, ahora es mi familia. Lárgate de esta ciudad y no vuelvas.

Tomó a Greg por los hombros y lo guió hasta el auto. Pronto se alejaban del lugar dejando a un Mycroft demasiado confundido y dolorido física y emocionalmente. En un sentido muy masoquista su corazón pareció comenzar a descongelarse y una risa histérica lo atacó. Eso era absurdo. Tan absurdo y aun así… quería volverle a ver.


	5. Chapter 5

_Queridos lectores:_

 _Usualmente no pongo notas en cada capítulo pues no veo la necesidad de hacerlo, sin embargo esta vez lo hago para disculparme por la ausencia repentina, este poco más de un mes de espera por un nuevo capítulo se debe a que mi vida se complicó repentinamente, tuve que atender complicaciones en mi vida personal, en la universidad y en la clase de idiomas, sin embargo ahora me he liberado de todo ello y vuelvo a tener el tiempo para dedicarme a escribir Blue Bird._

 _Cualquier tipo de retraso en las actualizaciones se deberá a problemas que escapen de mis manos, agradezco los comentarios recibidos, pienso siempre en cada una de sus observaciones y las tomo en cuenta, en su mayoría están hechas adrede y si tienen un poquito de paciencia la misma historia dará las respuestas que buscan._

 _Un beso enorme, disfruten el capítulo, no se olviden de comentar y nos seguiremos leyendo._

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Gotas de sangre provenientes de su nariz resbalaban por su rostro y caían por gracia de la gravedad, algunas dejaron su rastro en el elegante traje que portaba y otras salpicaron sus zapatos anteriormente relucientes, pero ¿Importaba? Realmente no, ni el dolor, ni la sangre podrían distraerle de la idea que rondaba su cabeza. Él no solía creer en el destino, tampoco en las almas gemelas, hasta hace dos horas consideraba el amor una distracción innecesaria, una excusa para justificar los instintos de reproducción en las personas. Hubiese jurado que jamás le sucedería, que el haber amado en el pasado fue solo cuestión de su juventud e inexperiencia, pero ahora sentía como todos esos sentimientos resurgían con fuerza devastadora.

Ardían, quemaban… y aun así le gustaban. Estar allí con la nariz rota solo volvía más real la gran distancia que lo separaba de Greg. En seis años no consideró siquiera cómo sería volverle a ver, fantaseaba con los momentos pasados, fantaseaba con un futuro establecido pero el momento exacto en que su reflejo se apreciaba en los ojos de Greg jamás pudo siquiera idealizarlo. Solo existía una explicación para ello. Miedo. Su cuerpo y alma temblaban en miedo, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. No todavía.

No podría volver dentro sin llamar la atención, tampoco quería enfrentar a su madre así que se limitó a pedir el abrigo y tomar un taxi rumbo al hospital, había uno a dos calles del hotel pero le pareció que su mejor opción sería ir a la emergencia del Mount Sinai Hospital.

 **Londres**

La voz de su padre interrumpía el silencio en que se hallaba la casa, desde su habitación escuchaba como emitía maldiciones y buscaba una solución para aquello que le presentaba la persona del otro lado del teléfono. Sin duda era su madre con quién hablaba, sin duda él sabía que se referían a algo que hicieron en el pasado y afectó a su hermano, Mycroft no era el mismo desde que Lestrade desapareciera, él sabía muy bien que aquella inesperada ruptura lo empujó a complacer el plan de vida que sus padres querían para él. Sherlock no era estúpido, siempre supo que ellos tuvieron qué ver en ello más nunca halló pruebas o algo que los uniera al destino, fuese cual fuera, de Lestrade, nunca lo admitió pero extrañaba a la versión de su hermano que solía sonreír, esa versión que era alimentada por el amor que le brindaba ese joven estudiante de medicina.

 _"_ _¡¿Cómo es posible?! Ellos no debían volver a encontrarse, fue tu culpa, ¿no tuviste la precaución de revisar la lista de invitados?"_

Sherlock detuvo sus pasos silenciosos que hasta el momento lo habían guiado a la habitación de sus padres, apretó los puños y un sentimiento de rabia subió por su cuerpo, justo lo que temía. Ellos estaban más que implicados en que Lestrade dejara a su hermano, su corazón palpitó rápido y tuvo que morder sus labios para no entrar a la habitación y a punta de gritos exigirle a su padre que confesaran a Mycroft la verdad de sus actos.

 _"_ _¿Dónde está él? ¿Estaba con otro médico? ¿Llevaban anillos idénticos? ¿Estás segura que se casó? ¿El niño estaba con ellos?"_

Su padre preguntaba demasiado, palabras atropelladas por la velocidad de la conversación y Sherlock seguía de pie, en silencio escuchando hasta el más mínimo detalle. ¿Cómo es posible que Lestrade esté casado? Decía amar a su hermano, ¿tiene hijos? ¿Cómo es que sus padres lo saben? ¿Por qué lo saben? Decidió escuchar hasta el final y no poner sobre aviso a Mycroft hasta tener el enigma resuelto. Para eso necesitaría a John Watson, el estudiante de medicina que participaba en ese proyecto de asesoramiento internacional.

Media hora de espera en el pasillo le bastaron para saber que algo muy oscuro se avecinaba para su familia, destapar ese secreto les costaría algo más que una pelea. Los pasos de su padre acercándose a la puerta le avisaron que era tiempo de volver a su habitación y establecer un plan, lo primero sería enviar un mensaje a ese rubio de la universidad, inventaría cualquier excusa para hacer que lo ayudara.

 _SMS_

 _Watson, ¿Qué sabes del programa de asesoramiento internacional?_

 _SH_

Era todo lo que necesitaba enviarle al chico, sabía de sobra que estaba implicado en todo el proyecto, él mismo asesoró a un par de estudiantes de Indianápolis, resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo pero le bastó para conocer la forma en que daría con Lestrade. Nunca lo consideró y menos le interesó hasta ese día. Él creía que Mycroft ya no tenía oportunidad de cambiar pero el confirmar que sus padres arruinaron en cierta forma la vida de su hermano le molestaba, muy en el fondo amaba a su hermano, lo amaba como lo hizo cuando era pequeño y jugaban todo el tiempo, lo amaba tanto o más que cuando le consoló ante la pérdida de Readbeard. Hermanos, un lazo tan fuerte que los llevó a cuidarse del mundo, incluso de sus padres.

Sherlock recordaba la primera vez que vio en Mycroft ese brillo especial, algo que jamás creyó ver en él, fue una tarde, tras su regreso de Charing Cross, un leve aroma a una colonia que no le pertenecía le advirtió que estaba ante un acontecimiento magnifico. Alguien causó un efecto poderoso en el pelirrojo, la bufanda en su cuello no le pertenecía, claramente era de otro chico, uno con un gusto peculiar al fijarse en su hermano.

─¿Quién es?─ había interrogado Sherlock en aquel momento y Mycroft simplemente negó con la cabeza y calló, sin embargo en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, entonces supo que las personas tenían formas diferentes de sonreír al pensar en momentos especiales, cómo su hermano que se dejaba emocionar por ese alguien a quién pertenecía esa bufanda ─No es tuya─ señaló su cuello donde descansaba esa prenda prestada y otra vez solo recibió un gesto negativo.

Lestrade le pareció una persona fiable desde el momento en que le vio alimentando palomas en uno de los tantos parques de Londres, su carácter difería tanto de Mycroft que llevó a que Sherlock se cuestionara cómo dos personas tan diferentes parecían complementarse tan bien. El joven que conoció era extrovertido, solía sonreír en todo momento y se aventuraba en cada ocasión posible, tenía la capacidad innata de atraer la simpatía de las personas, en todos los sentidos Lestrade era diferente a ellos, especial. No tenía prejuicios, aceptaba la vida tal como llegaba y su única filosofía era ser feliz. Sin pretensiones de nada claramente tenía un gusto por ayudar a las personas, la sensibilidad de sintonizarse con las emociones más puras del ser humano y la habilidad para mejorar todo a su paso.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje de texto lo devolvió a la realidad, era Watson quién respondía.

 _SMS_

 _¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Conoces WhatsApp? ¿Qué quieres saber del programa?_

 _John_

Inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sherlock, el rubio resultaba ser una distracción útil, en silencio asintió y abrió esa aplicación que Watson descargara una par de días atrás en su teléfono. Abrió la conversación y resumió en pocas palabras su objetivo.

 _Quiero saber todo del programa._

Pronto llegó la explicación del rubio adjuntando una cara con cierta expresión que Sherlock dedujo se trataba de molestia.

 _Es simple, es una red de estudiantes y algunos profesionales que se ayudan entre sí, cosas como asesoramientos e incluso recomendaciones son los beneficios de ello, en mi caso recibo ayuda de residentes de otros países, sin embargo la persona con la que hice el primer contacto es una residente de Nueva York. ¿Quieres ayuda con alguna de tus investigaciones?_

 _En Realidad no diría eso, para ser honesto quiero saber si existe una base de datos o algo parecido de quienes usan esa red, y si puedo hallar a alguien específicamente o todo se trata de asignaciones al azar_

 _El programa funciona como lo haría Facebook, entras a la plataforma y buscas entre quienes están allí a alguien que pueda cumplir con el perfil que necesitas, es como tener un tutor, cuando eres de grados inferiores como yo casi siempre te asignan al primer contacto y después es cosa tuya. ¿Te vas a unir?_

 _Lo consideraré_

 _Esta es la dirección si planeas unirte, eres químico pero también puedes acceder a la plataforma para medicina. .org_

 _Me será útil Watson_

 _Un gracias no estaría mal… y ¡deja de hacer preguntas a las cuatro de la madrugada! Algunos necesitamos dormir_

Sherlock no respondió al último mensaje, decidió ir directamente a la página que Watson le diera, tan pronto abrió el buscador tuvo un vago presentimiento que algo irreparable vendría con la investigación que se proponía hacer. Dedicó un minuto para conocer el sitio y lo que ofrecía, tal como dijo el rubio su método era muy parecido a Facebook al momento de contactar a alguien, él había participado del programa pero en circunstancias poco ortodoxas, nunca conoció la plataforma en sí, recibió todo por su dirección de correo electrónico, leyó el blog de la investigación más nunca se interesó por el sitio.

Pronto halló una lista con estudiantes de todo el mundo, algunos con el agregado de poder asesorar, en una lista parecida estaban los datos de personas en el campo de acción que prestaban su asesoramiento. Por curiosidad revisó aquella lista, inició con Inglaterra y no halló a Lestrade, Escocia, Irlanda y Francia tampoco le ofrecieron datos sobre el hombre. Un instante dudó que aquél fuese el camino correcto para encontrarlo ¿y sí no estaba involucrado en ese tipo de programas? Sin embargo Sherlock tenía la creencia que aún conservaba esa actitud humanitaria. De ser así claramente formaría parte de ello.

Revisó cada lista de Europa y no halló nada, entonces consideró América, inició con Canadá y tampoco pudo encontrar nada, sin embargo al pasar la mirada por Estados Unidos sus ojos hallaron el nombre que buscaba.

Dr. Greg Lestrade, especialista en Pediatría y Neonatología.

Egresado con honores de la Universidad de Columbia, Nueva York

Sitio de trabajo: Mount Sinai Hospital, Nueva York

¿Desea contactarlo?

Los ojos de Sherlock chispearon de gusto ante la información, sin pensarlo mucho movió el cursor y desplazó el formulario para contactarlo, rellenó los espacios requeridos con la información de Watson, sabía que Lestrade no se contactaría con un Holmes así que el rubio era la mejor opción, después se ocuparía del posible enojo de Watson al verse involucrado en ello. Un momento de espera y un mensaje diciendo que su solicitud fue exitosa, Sherlock tenía una inexplicable sonrisa bailando en su rostro que se disolvió lentamente, a medida que pensaba en qué haría después.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido pensando y recordando los buenos tiempos, Mycroft y él eran muy unidos en la infancia, aún más cuando Sherrinford murió, Sherlock jamás olvidaría ese día y el dolor que sintió al ver como su hermano era desconectado a petición de sus padres, una razón de tantas para odiar a esos dos extraños que se hacían llamar padres, ese día solo Mycroft entendió lo que sentía, vio en sus ojos el mismo dolor y juntos se brindaron apoyo en los días caóticos que se desataron, a escondidas solían llorar por la pérdida pues frente a todos no eran bien recibidos los sentimentalismos.

Su teléfono sonando logró sacarlo de las pesadillas y traerlo a la tierra de la horrorosa realidad, quién llamaba no era otro que Watson, seguramente se habría enterado ya de la solicitud a su nombre que enviara para contactarse con Lestrade.

─¡¿Por qué quiero contactar con el Dr. Lestrade de Nueva York otra vez?!─ rugió tan pronto Sherlock contestó.

─Lo puedo explicar… espera ¿otra vez?─ Sherlock parpadeó sintiéndose un estúpido, así que Watson conocía a Lestrade ¿cómo no se le ocurrió?

─Sherlock, ¿qué demonios te pasa?─ se podía escuchar cuan molesto se hallaba el rubio gracias a lo entrecortado de su respirar. Quizás no fue buena idea involucrarlo sin avisar.

─¿Quieres… ir a desayunar?─ ahora tendría que explicar todo el asunto al chico y quizás disculparse… pero Sherlock jamás pedía disculpas, nunca hacía nada inapropiado, aunque si el rubio no lo ayudaba podría perder su vía rápida al Santo Grial.

─Sherlock Holmes eres un…! En Speedy's en una hora y espero una explicación.

─Gracias─ la llamada se cortó y apenas tuvo tiempo para darse un baño rápido y salir corriendo hacia el restaurante familiar que tanto agradaba al chico, no entendía por qué siempre se empeñaba en ir allí si no quedaba cerca de su casa, resignado dejó el enigma para otra ocasión y pensó en cómo obtener la información que tanto necesitaba, algo de _¿coqueteo?_ Negó asombrado de aquel pensamiento tan poco común, no es que no usara esa clase de trucos con las personas pero en general eran mujeres, y solo Watson le inspiraba molestarlo con algo de contacto visual insinuante.

Llegó pronto al restaurante y pidió dos cafés y un trozo de pastel de hojaldre, el favorito del rubio, esperó unos minutos hasta que John entró buscándole con la mirada, traía el rostro rojo por el frío de febrero y la respiración agitada por haber corrido, supuso que habría tomado el tren. Saludó con la mano innecesariamente pues Watson ya lo había visto y caminaba hacia él con la molestia pintada en el rostro.

─Te saludaría pero creo que necesito esa explicación para ser cortés nuevamente─ soltó bastante malhumorado y Sherlock no pudo recriminar nada pues la razón respaldaba el malestar de Watson.

─Watson, puedo explicarlo─ se oyó tartamudear y el rubio pareció divertirse con ello pues una pequeña risilla se escapó de los labios que dos segundos antes se fruncían de enojo.

─Te escucho─ el rubio dobló la bufanda que ahora estorbaba y tomó asiento, también el grueso abrigo desapareció y se dedicó a esperar que el moreno inventara una excusa.

─Conozco a Lestrade, salió con Mycroft hace tiempo y necesito encontrarlo por el bien de mi hermano─ John parpadeó confundido, honestamente esperaba cualquier cosa menos una respuesta verdadera.

─¿Estás seguro que es el mismo hombre que buscas?

─Si lo conoces podrás corregirme: Es inglés, tiene menos de treinta años, se transfirió a Estados Unidos para terminar sus estudios. Es pediatra y uno de los mejores.

─Quizás sí sea el que buscas… aun así, a menos que tu hermano sea el padre de su hijo no creo que lo beneficie mucho ponerse en contacto con él.─ Watson se encogió de hombros guardando silencio ante la llegada de los cafés y el trozo de pastel que atacó sin siquiera preguntar, no vio el impacto de sus últimas palabras en el otro hasta pasados unos minutos en que no le oyó decir nada. ─¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

─¿Tiene un hijo? ¿De qué edad?

─Cuatro o cinco años, no recuerdo… ¿Me explicas qué demonios te pasa?

─Watson, Lestrade desapareció hace tiempo, se fue sin despedirse, nunca supimos de él y tu me dices que tiene un hijo… ¡Todo tiene sentido!

─Sigo sin entender…

─Mis padres… ellos… ¿Puedes obtener más información de él? ¿Dónde vive, qué hace, si sale con alguien?

─Puedo hablar con la residente que me asesora, ella hace la residencia en el mismo hospital en donde él trabaja, así lo conocí… ¿Por qué es tan importante ahora? Si se fue tuvo que tener sus razones ¿no?

─Watson, eres tan inocente… ¡él no se fue!

─Pero acabas de decir que…

─Sé lo que dije, contacta a la residente.

─No puedo, la Dra. Black no me atenderá por dos cosas, en Nueva York está amaneciendo y está de turno. Tendrás que esperar, además no sé si quiero involucrarme en esto, tengo el vago presentimiento que no es conveniente, es un asunto de tu hermano Sherlock, no deberías entrometerte.

─John… debo entrometerme, y tú tienes qué ayudarme

─¿Por qué?

─Confío en ti…

─Bien, pero me debes una.

 **Nueva York, el día anterior**

Stuart conocía los detalles de la historia de Greg con el padre de Evan, en esa semana de reciente relación amorosa ambos tuvieron ataques de honestidad y en una noche desmadejaron la historia personal del otro. Ahora que los pequeños espacios de incertidumbre fueron llenados la sangre le hervía aún más pues realmente ese hombre no se merecía siquiera estar en la misma ciudad que Greg.

─Debí golpearlo más fuerte─ decía paseándose furioso por la sala de su apartamento, decidieron ir allí para que Evan no se asustara al ver lo alterados que se hallaban.

─¿Por qué está aquí?─ murmuraba Greg incapaz de sentir nada en ese momento, tan solo llegar se había sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala y no se movió de allí, estaba en shock.

Eran años los que pasaron desde la última vez que se vieron y aunque al inicio fantaseaba con la esperanza de que un día Mycroft llamara a su puerta diciendo cuanto lo amaba y al hijo que tendrían, proponiendo estar juntos para siempre. Ahora ya no lo hacía, al tener por primera vez a su bebé en brazos y verse solo en un hospital entendió que aferrarse a la esperanza de creer en el amor de Mycroft era un error y dejó de gastar fuerzas en esperar un milagro, era claro que el chico que le juraba amor no existía, llegó a convencerse que lo idealizó y la relación no era tan buena como quería recordar.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Huir? ¿Dar la cara? Su vida y la de Evan estaban en Nueva York, además no era seguro que Mycroft quisiera tener contacto con él. No permitiría que viera a su hijo, no tenía ningún derecho sobre Evan, menos ahora que Stuart era en cierto modo el padre oficialmente de su hijo, no confundiría a su niño con esas preocupaciones, Mycroft tendría que regresar por donde llegó si osaba molestar a su familia.

─Greg, ¿vas a estar bien?─ Stuart lo sacó del trance al acariciar su espalda.

─Lo estaré, tengo una buena vida ahora Stu, mi hijo y tú son las únicas dos cosas realmente importantes en mi vida y si él quiere entrometerse se va a dar con una pared─ buscó sonreír al hombre que le veía temeroso.

─No te dejaré solo, protegeremos a Evan. Ese hombre no se va a acercar a nuestro hijo, ustedes son míos─ el rubio tomó en un abrazo posesivo al hombre, la cercanía tuvo el maravilloso efecto de devolverles la tranquilidad.

Poco tardaron en volver a casa, al llegar Evan aún estaba despierto y la señora Peters estaba dormida frente al televisor, en la pantalla un programa de concursos festejaba a los ganadores de esa semana. El niño saltó a los brazos de ambos emocionado, para el pequeño aquella semana fue un sueño, por fin tenía la familia que tanto deseó, su papá salía con Stuart y eso le daba la libertad de presentarlo como su padre, los tomaba a ambos de la mano en la calle y cuando hacían la compra los veía discutir sobre qué cereal debían llevar o quién iría a la reunión de padres y quién haría las galletas para los niños necesitados.

─Hola mi amor, ¿aún despierto?─ Greg depositó en beso en la frente del niño observando de reojo el reloj de la sala, dos minutos para la media noche, era demasiado tarde.

─No puedo dormir, quiero que papá me cuente un cuento─ Evan dibujó un puchero buscando convencer a Stuart que asintió en silencio.

─Pero solo uno ¿Si? Vamos a dormir pequeño… dale las buenas noches a tu papi─ Stuart lo tomó en brazos y el niño aprovechó para darle un beso a Greg y tras murmurar "buenas noches papi" se dejó llevar por el rubio a su habitación donde tras un cuento se quedaría profundamente dormido hasta tarde.

La señora Peters reaccionó tras varios intentos de despertarla por parte de Greg, se disculpó y tras recibir su paga volvió a su casa, el castaño se dejó caer exhausto en el sillón, suspiró buscando alejar cualquier pensamiento que lo llevara hacia su ex y decidió ir a la cama, también estaba agotado.

En la emergencia del hospital Mycroft era atendido, su nariz no tenía mayores daños, para su suerte no estaba rota, un par de analgésicos le ayudarían a pasar el mal trago, mientras esperaba que el médico volviera con las radiografías escuchó el cotilleo que un par de enfermeras comentaban. Al inicio no le dio mayor importancia pero de pronto cierto apellido saltó en la conversación que lo puso alerta.

 _¿Hace cuánto están juntos?_

 _Hace mucho, llevo cuatro años aquí y ellos ya estaban juntos, Evan tiene cinco años así que deben tener casi ese mismo tiempo de relación…_

 _Me dan envidia, siempre juntos…_

 _El Dr. Hill no tiene ojos para nadie más, escuché que Tom una vez quiso intentar algo con él y no le dio oportunidad, le dijo que no estaba interesado, claro que Tom es guapo pero no se compara con el Dr. Lestrade_

 _Yo quiero una familia como la de ellos, los vi en el parque el otro día. Se veían felices._

"Greg es feliz con ese hombre" se dijo, escuchar aquella vana conversación le erizó la piel, estaba seguro que aquello era cierto, los segundos en que lo observó sin saber su identidad supo que ellos tenían una conexión muy fuerte, era tan obvio ahora, un hijo es una gran conexión, Evan era hijo de Greg y ese hombre. Por mucho que deseara recuperarlo era claro que sería poco más que imposible pues su vida estaba hecha, una carrera, una familia… justo como lo imaginó. Sin las ataduras que implicaba ser su pareja Greg pudo lograr todo lo que quería y seguramente hasta más.

Suspiró agotado de tanto pasado y presente revueltos, el médico volvió con sus resultados notificándole que debía descansar y tomar los analgésicos cada ocho horas, la hinchazón bajaría pero poner una bolsa de hielo ayudaría a que el proceso fuese más rápido. Le dejó una cita para el siguiente día y le dio de alta. No había más qué hacer por su nariz, salió del lugar y tras tomar un taxi al hotel sus pensamientos volvieron, seis años de recordarlo y ahora que le veía a ver se sentía un idiota por no reconocerlo aquella vez en el parque.

En esa ocasión el abrigo grueso lo engañó pues en nada dejaba verse la silueta de su cuerpo, tampoco tuvo oportunidad de verle el rostro o escuchar su voz. Pero esa noche lo había observado a la distancia y con detenimiento identificó los cambios, sus caderas eran ligeramente más anchas, unos centímetros más alto, sus movimientos mucho más refinados, su piel más pálida y el anillo en su mano. Y si eso era poco el agregado final, un esposo que lo presumía, tal y como Mycroft supuso cuando conoció a Stuart Hill en Central Park, todo cuanto creyó era verdad.

Se sentía miserable, él quería justo lo que Stuart Hill tenía, a Greg y un hijo con él, la felicidad de saberse amado y amarle, la vida cotidiana en familia y los momentos en pareja… "Merezco un cierre" se dijo proponiéndose buscar a Greg, necesitaba una explicación para poder seguir adelante, no se creía capaz de amar a nadie más pero con una explicación razonable de su abandono y sabiendo que Greg se hallaba en una situación mucho mejor que cualquiera que él pudiera ofrecerle la vida sería más llevadera. "Mañana lo buscaré" bostezó y tras ponerse el pijama se dejó vencer por el sueño teniendo el firme propósito de hablar al día siguiente con su ex para cerrar ese círculo. Lo que no imaginaba era que sus padres en ese preciso momento intentaban por todos los medios lograr que Greg volviera a desaparecer, si ellos lograban tener una conversación normal todo saldría a relucir, el trato, el engaño y lo más importante… la existencia de un hijo entre ambos.


	6. Chapter 6

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la ausencia pero he estado bastante ocupada con muchas cosas, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han comentado la historia, a quienes han dado favoritos y especialmente aquellos que esperaron este capitulo.

Además, por si a alguien interesa, he iniciado un fanfic Stony llamado "Against all odds" dejo el link donde lo pueden leer y comentar.

s/12172908/1/Against-all-odds

Un beso enorme y a leer :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 ** _Londres tres años antes_**

 **** ** _Mayo._**

Los resultados de los análisis estuvieron listos esa mañana y Greg los recibió sin mucha prisa guardándolos en un bolsillo de la bata, los pacientes y los acontecimientos del día le hicieron olvidarse de los resultados y su salud, sin embargo tan pronto salió del hospital un mareo le recordó que no estaba entero, fue a casa directamente, ese día no se vería con Mycroft, su novio tendría una cena importante con personas de su trabajo y Greg lo entendía, le gustaba que Mycroft tuviera un trabajo que le hiciera feliz y no pensaba hacerle elegir entre él o la cena, con veintitrés años se pensaba ya lo suficiente maduro como para entender que nada conseguía con ponerse de caprichoso.

Tras bajar del metro el aroma a donas recién hechas se coló por sus fosas nasales haciendo que un tremendo antojo se apoderase de él, no era hambre, lo definiría simplemente como un antojo de fuerza demoniaca que lo llevó a la primera pastelería que halló camino a casa, una enorme caja de donas de todos los sabores lo acompañó hacia su pequeño apartamento, también un batido de fresa y una manzana acaramelada, no entendía la necesidad de comer aquello pero al parecer su cuerpo no estaba para entender razones sino para demandar cosas deliciosas que bien podrían darle una intoxicación o un coma diabético.

Tan pronto como entró a casa devoró cada una de las cosas que conformaban su compra y lo disfrutó de tal manera que podría escandalizar, Greg se sentía satisfecho de aquel cóctel de postres. Se disponía a limpiar un poco cuando su teléfono anunció una nueva llamada, no era otro que Mycroft.

─Hola Myc, ¿Qué tal la cena?─ dijo tan pronto contestó.

─Bien, pero deberías estar aquí─ se lamentó Mycroft desde el otro lado de la línea.

─Oye lo harás bien, no me necesitas allí, recuerda que eres el mejor─ Greg animaba a su novio con una sonrisa enamorada, no había duda en definir aquello como amor, el chispazo fue instantáneo tan pronto se vieron en aquella librería de Charing Cross, la atracción que sintió por el pelirrojo era casi obsesiva, necesitaba verlo pronto y sabía que a Mycroft le pasó exactamente igual pues fue quien propuso una cita, la primera de muchas que los llevaría por el camino del amor. El proceso de enamorarse fue corto pero no por ello menos excitante.

─Me paso por tu casa tan pronto acabe─ prometió el pelirrojo no dando oportunidad a una negativa por parte de Greg.

─Te esperaré, tengo que estudiar hasta tarde de cualquier forma.

─Te amo.

─Y yo a ti.

Un suspiro enamorado escapó de los labios del castaño, su vida parecía casi irreal, tenía una relación de ensueño, estaba pronto a tomar la residencia y el futuro prometía para ambos, tenía un buen presentimiento. Ellos nunca hablaban de matrimonio pero la idea era palpable por parte de ambos, aún eran jóvenes para casarse, sin embargo con los años y con Greg graduado ya de médico las cosas podrían ponerse más serias. El chico olvidó por completo los resultados médicos y se volcó a poner orden en casa, lavó los platos del desayuno que quedaron pendientes y puso la ropa sucia a lavar, decidió ponerse cómodo y pedir comida para la cena, no se le apetecía cocinar.

El reloj avanzó pronto y tras tomar una merecida siesta abrió sus libros dispuesto a estudiar todo cuanto pudiera, mantenía uno de los mejores promedios de su generación pero aún deseaba más, no por presunción sino porque con la beca debía superarse cada día. La comida que ordenara tiempo antes estaba en la cocina sin ser abierta, casualmente no tenía hambre. El sonido de las llaves girando en la puerta lo distrajo, era Mycroft.

─Querido, estoy en casa─ dijo al entrar y Greg corrió a recibirlo, aquello era como la escena perfecta del matrimonio perfecto, solo faltaban los niños corriendo alrededor de ellos diciendo _Papá, papá_.

─¿Cómo te fue?─ dijo saltándole encima para robar un beso de sus labios.

─Alguien botó un yelmo en el asado de puerco por suerte no fui yo─ sonrió tomándolo por la cintura atrayendo más sus labios. ─Uhmm ¿Dulce?─ a Mycroft no se le escapaba nada ─¿Has estado comiendo dulces?

─Solo unos cuantos─ mintió esperando que su pareja no hallara los rastros de su compra vespertina ─Aún no he cenado, ¿me acompañas?

─Claro, ¿te volviste a dormir después de lavar la ropa?

─No puedo evitarlo, últimamente me siento mucho más cansado que de costumbre.

─¿Aumentó el trabajo en el hospital?

─He pasado casi toda la semana en pediatría, quizás sea eso.

─Ven, tienes que relajarte, te consentiré…─ el pelirrojo guió a Greg hasta el sillón más cercano, las horas volaron y la noche pasó, a la mañana siguiente tras el desayuno Mycroft tuvo que volver a la oficina, Greg por su lado tenía la mañana libre, revisaba un libro de anatomía cuando por las hojas se deslizó el sobre con sus resultados, una a una fue leyendo las hojas, todos dictaban _Negativo_ , llegó a la última, aquella que le informaría acerca de la prueba de embarazo, se quedó helado. **_Positivo_**.

La hoja cayó de sus dedos flotando en el aire hasta llegar al suelo, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él con fuerza, un miedo que aceleró su corazón, cortó su respiración y puso lágrimas en sus ojos. Comenzó a llorar. Las emociones se unieron, sin poder creer aún la noticia fue reemplazando el miedo por felicidad. ¡Sería padre! ¡Un hijo con el amor de su vida! Un grito emocionado escapó de su garganta acompañado de saltos de felicidad. Estuvo tentado a contarle inmediatamente a Mycroft pero se detuvo, debía darle la noticia de manera especial, quizás preparar una cena con velas y a la mitad colocar un par de zapatos pequeñitos acompañados del resultado. ─No, no debe ser un cliché de comedia romántica─ suspiró buscando otra forma.

Con la hoja en mano se recostó en el sofá con la vista en el techo buscando una forma original de confesarle a su novio que serían padres. Al final lo consiguió, tomó una hoja de papel simple y tras exprimir un limón escribió con el jugo y la ayuda de un pincel muy delgado:

 _Greg Lestrade está orgulloso de informarle a Mycroft Holmes que será padre._

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, esperó a que el líquido se secara imaginando la reacción de su novio, lo veía sonreír emocionado por la llegada del bebé, a pesar de no planearlo no existían dudas que el único futuro que podrían concebir era aquel donde tenían una vida juntos, quizás un poco antes pero de cualquier forma sucedería, formarían una familia, comprarían una casa, un perro y criarían a sus hijos juntos. Tomó una vela de la cocina y la puso al lado de aquella hoja, cogió un sobre colocando dentro la hoja y la vela junto a un encendedor. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, la noticia llegaría a través de ese simple experimento hecho en la primaria. Al pasar la hoja por la luz de la vela se develaría el mensaje, eso era todo. La noticia estaría dada.

Con un suspiro emocionado selló el sobre dejándolo en la mesilla de la sala, allí permanecería por algunas horas hasta que el padre de Mycroft lo sustrajera del apartamento para ocultarlo en su caja fuerte, nunca nadie vería el mensaje que albergaba aquella hoja en blanco guardada cuidadosamente en un sobre con la inscripción _Ábreme_.

Esa tarde Greg salió por la compra de la semana, al regresar no halló el sobre y supuso que Mycroft estuvo allí en su ausencia, seguramente habría vuelto al trabajo emocionado y después volvería, al castaño le hubiese gustado tanto ver su reacción, sin embargo nunca pudo conocerla, pues nunca la hubo.

Esperó nervioso por su novio el resto del día, justo a las siete de la tarde alguien llamó a su puerta, curioso abrió la puerta encontrándose con el padre de Mycroft, nada bueno auguraba su visita. Una semana después Greg viajaba rumbo a América, con el corazón destrozado, un futuro incierto y un hijo en camino.

 **Nueva York**

 **Presente.**

Greg no fue a trabajar ese día, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, repasó tantas veces el encuentro con Mycroft que comenzaba a marearse, dejó a Evan en la escuela y caminó sin rumbo por las calles concurridas de la ciudad, sin darse cuenta terminó sentado en un banco de Central Park, la nieve aún no se iba y faltarían algunas semanas para que la primavera llegara, frotó sus manos aún con los guantes puestos y se preguntó por enésima vez por qué el destino lo castigaba de aquella manera, justo ahora que comenzaba una nueva relación, justo ahora que su hijo tenía una figura paterna a quien quería como su verdadero padre, justo ahora que ya no pensaba en él. Justo ahora que creía ya no sentir nada.

Parpadeó intentando contener las lágrimas, se suponía que jamás lo volvería a ver, se movían en círculos distintos, vivían en países diferentes, la medicina no tiene nada qué ver con la política y aun así coincidieron la noche anterior, la vida a veces era tan cruel.

Mycroft caminaba por Central Park distraído con paso lento preguntándose si aquel encuentro era uno de esos muy extraños caprichos del destino, volver a verlo parecía un sueño, casi una broma. Esa mañana se había levantado sintiéndose como aquél que fue antes que Greg desapareciera de su vida, ese joven optimista que medía su vida en base a la felicidad y no a su deber con la Corona, tan pronto se vio en el espejo se halló con la dolorosa realidad, las ojeras le recordaban que era un autómata, no sientas, no ames. Pensar en él aún dolía, pensar que tenía una vida en ese lugar, que estaba casado con otro hombre, que compartían un hijo y un perro. Vio esa sonrisa en Greg, vio sus ojos brillando, vio la complicidad de dos cuerpos que se han tomado el tiempo de conocerse… lo vio y sintió morir pues aún tenía la esperanza de ser él quien le diera todo eso a Greg.

Anduvo por un buen trecho hasta que un hombre solitario captó su atención, era Greg Lestrade. Se le veía pensativo, abrumado, dolido. Mycroft conocía esa expresión de dolor en su rostro, no lo pensó y pronto se estaba sentando a su lado en aquella banca rodeada de nieve.

─Buenos días Greg…─ dijo provocando un brinco por parte del castaño. Volteó asustado con la mirada perdida.

─¿Qué haces aquí?─ lo observó sorprendido.

─Pensar─ respondió en un suspiro ─Pensar en lo que sucedió ayer… mi hotel está cruzando Central Park y este lugar me recuerda a Londres.

─Pensaba lo mismo cuando llegué a esta ciudad─ de pronto no se sentía enfadado como la noche anterior, estaba dispuesto a una conversación civilizada más por curiosidad que por verdadera convicción.

─Así que has estado aquí todo este tiempo.

─Sí.

─¿No extrañas Londres?

─A veces, pero mi hijo nació aquí y tengo una buena vida en esta ciudad…

─Y tu corazón… así que estás casado…

─Aún no…

─Eventualmente lo harás…

─Eso espero…

─El Dr, Lestrade Hill. Se escucha bien… hacen buena pareja… y Evan, él se parece a ambos… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

─Cinco.

─Nada te hace falta, lo lograste…

─Eso creo, mi hijo y Stuart son las razones…

─Nunca entendí por qué desapareciste sin decir nada… entiendo que no me amaras más pero no era forma de dejarme.

─Yo no te dejé, tú nos dejaste… Enviaste a tu padre ese día…

─¿Qué día? ¿De qué hablas? jamás envié a mi padre a nada, Greg ¿Qué sucedió?

─Te sienta bien la ignorancia─ soltó por fin Greg con un dejo de molestia y dolor.

─Me sienta mejor el conocimiento de qué error terrible cometí que valió tu abandono repentino─ ambos se observaban buscando adivinar el pensamiento del otro, los ojos de Mycroft bailaron por un momento en el anillo que Greg llevaba en el dedo anular, era simple, desgastado por el uso continuo, claramente no era de la mejor calidad.

─Nunca volviste a buscarme, nunca tuviste el valor de verme a la cara y decirme que no estabas dispuesto a afrontar esto conmigo, te escondiste tras los pantalones de tu padre y tuve que resolverlo solo… De no ser por ellos… pero no te preocupes, puedes seguir tu vida tranquilamente no te pienso pedir nada, he podido ir por mi cuenta durante seis años, puedo seguir así el resto de mi vida─ sus palabras fueron duras, tanto que causaron un escalofrío en Mycroft. el pelirrojo lo observó desconcertado, no entendía nada de cuanto Greg decía. ¿Qué pintaba su padre allí? ¿Qué se supone no afrontó junto a Greg? ¿Por qué tendría darle algo a su ex?

─Gregory Lestrade escucha bien esto, no sé de qué estás hablando, no entiendo todo cuanto dices, me acusas pero yo no recuerdo ser culpable de nada─ habló serio Mycroft esperando una explicación.

─Te refrescaré la memoria, hace seis años yo me embaracé de ti, enviaste a tu padre junto a una carta de tu puño y letra negando el asumir tu papel como padre y exigiendo que me deshiciera del niño. Al negarme tu padre propuso ayudarme a comenzar una nueva vida donde mi hijo creciera sin la sombra de un padre que lo negó. ¿Está suficientemente claro o te lo dibujo?─ soltó sin tener en cuenta que aquella era una inmensa revelación para Mycroft quien recibía cada palabra como una bala directa al corazón.

Un mundo de revelaciones dolorosas se abrió a él, Evan era su hijo y no de Stuart, a pesar de que la noticia le resultaba maravillosa un pantano de incertidumbres y mentiras la rodeaba y opacaba, jamás se enteró que sería padre, siempre creyó que Greg se había ido con otra persona, confió como un idiota en que su desaparición fue cosa de él, ahora entendía que sin ayuda de alguien como su padre nunca hubiese desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. ─Greg, nunca supe que seríamos padres, jamás supe de Evan hasta ahora. no supe de tu embarazo… ¡No sabía nada!

─Era tu letra, era tu carta Mycroft, no soy tan idiota. Debo ir por mi hijo a la escuela, adiós Mycroft─ dijo poniéndose de pie sin esperar a que el hombre replicara.

─¡Greg!─ elevó la voz pero el castaño no volteó y por más quisiera correr tras él entendía que algo muy extraño había en todo eso, se quedó sentado en aquel lugar pensando en qué hacer, apenas se enteraba que Evan era en realidad su hijo y que Greg nunca lo abandonó, se fue para proteger al bebé. Protegerlo de él. Pasó sus manos por su cara intentando pensar qué hacer ahora.

Para su suerte Sherlock podría averiguar más estando en Londres, él no podría volver ahora a Inglaterra, corría el riesgo de que Greg desapareciera de nuevo o que terminara casándose con Stuart Hill y su oportunidad de arreglar todo se fuera al demonio. Tras respirar profundamente y calmarse decidió hacer tres cosas: Pedir a Sherlock que investigara en Londres sobre la implicación de su padre en el asunto. Investigar los años que Greg llevaba viviendo en Estados Unidos y recuperar al que aún consideraba su gran amor y a su hijo. ─Es mi hijo─ murmuró aún incrédulo antes de dejar que las lágrimas de emoción rodaran por sus mejillas, ¡Si tan solo Greg hubiese visto ese momento! Seis años después en una banca solitaria de Central Park Mycroft pudo reaccionar a la noticia de saberse padre.


	7. Chapter 7

Inicialmente una disculpa por retrasarme tanto en publicar capitulo, últimamente estoy muy ocupada y cansada para escribir, sin embargo no me olvido de la historia.

QUIERO ACLARAR

Si bien está contenido en el Omegaverse y aunque me encanta el rollito Alpha/Omega súper intenso, ya saben con lo del celo y todo eso, este fic no es así como se habrán dado cuenta, sí, Greg es omega y Mycroft su Alpha pero nada más, tal vez lo mencione alguna vez pero eso no es lo importante en la historia, digamos que es lo que justifica el Mpreg dentro de la trama. ¿comprendido?

Bien, antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todas esas hermosas personas que desde el capitulo 1 han comentado, trato siempre de responder pero cuando no tienen cuenta me es imposible hacerlo así que voy a dejar una lista de todas las personitas que han comentado y a quienes agradezco su apoyo.

Mellark Newman

Thomary221B

Fran Ktrin Black

Circe Drogo

Baru-Black

NatLB

También quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dado favorito, gracias, no tengo una lista en sí pero: sabes quien eres y en realidad estoy amándote por tomarte el tiempo de alentar la historia.

Gracias por todo y ahora sí, empecemos.

 **Capítulo 7**

─ **Verdades─**

Sherlock jamás escuchó a Mycroft tan perdido como en aquella ocasión, la voz que le hablaba desde Nueva York parecía provenir de algún lejano lugar en una galaxia remota, suspiró preocupado ante la mirada atenta de John quién bebía su cappuccino de Starbucks.

─¿Qué ha pasado?─ murmuró el rubio antes de bostezar, gracias a Sherlock llevaba los últimos días sin dormir.

─Mi hermano, necesita ayuda─ murmuró, John decidió no preguntar más, Sherlock era el tipo de persona que no se puede conocer con el tiempo, era experto en ser un desconocido, sin embargo logró descifrar algo de ese chico, jamás hacer preguntas innecesarias, con el tiempo él mismo le daría las respuestas.

─Puedo ser útil─ se ofreció de manera sútil a colaborar con la causa.

─Lo serás… Watson, mi familia se irá a la mierda gracias a esto pero mis padres hicieron algo terrible─ por primera vez Sherlock se mostraba afectado por algo de tintes humanos.

─Siempre puedes quedarte conmigo si las cosas se ponen mal─ ofreció el rubio y Sherlock asintió en silencio, John no entendía la magnitud del daño que causaría revelar aquella verdad, desenmascarar a sus padres era lo peor que podrían hacer, recordaba un viejo cuento de un hijo desobediente que fue castigado por sus padres, ese hijo jamás volvió a casa. La historia solía venir siempre de sus padres cuando buscaban aleccionarlo en un arranque de falso interés, con el tiempo comprendió que se referían a su hermano mayor, Sherrinford. Aunque obviaban la parte de su venganza al desconectarlo sabiendo que habían posibilidades de que volviera del coma.

─Gracias… Quiero que me ayudes Watson, estas son cosas sentimentales que no suelo comprender completamente y tú pareces tener experiencia en ese campo─ pidió con la voz repuesta a su habitual tono autómata.

─John─ corrigió ─dime John, todos me llaman Watson en el hospital, no me llames así por favor─ Sherlock sonrió complacido y asintió a la observación hecha.

─Bien John, ¿estás listo para destruir mi familia?

─Sí─ asintió con convicción.

─Andando entonces.

La verdad sobre el pasado estaba alcanzando al matrimonio Holmes, ahora se hallaban reunidos en la suntuosa oficina del esposo discutiendo sobre un desesperado intento de ocultar su implicación en la desgracia que rodeó la vida de su hijo gracias a su peculiar forma de meter las narices en donde no se les llamó.

─¿Cómo, en todos los malditos sitios del mundo tuvieron que estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo?─ vociferaba el padre de Mycroft al punto de perder los nervios, su esposa se hallaba en condiciones similares, esa noche abandonó Nueva York a toda prisa tomando el primer vuelo comercial hacia Londres aterrada de la reacción de su hijo mayor, siempre supo que aún bajo ese hombre dispuesto a morir por la Reina vivía enterrado el viejo Mycroft que soñaba tener una vida junto a Greg Lestrade, ella conocía ese tipo de amor que corrompía todo para depositar falsas esperanzas en quien se dejara seducir. Ninguno de sus hijos sería arrastrado por ese veneno que los débiles llamaban _amor_ , ella se encargaría de ello.

─Desapareció hace mucho, tan pronto como nació el niño perdimos cualquier pista de él y no volvimos a interesarnos en su vida ¡cómo pretendes que anticipara los hechos!─ respondió ella intentando justificar su descuido.

─Mycroft terminó ayer su trabajo en esa ciudad, debería volver pero no lo hizo, ya lo sabe, aún le interesa Lestrade─ la voz temblorosa del hombre expresaba por ambos el miedo a que sus secretos fuesen expuestos y juzgados.

─Esa noche iba acompañado de otro médico, están casados, Mycroft no puede pelear contra eso─ muy en el fondo ella deseaba que Mycroft no supiera nada del niño, si ese dato permanecía oculto seguramente volvería más temprano que tarde a ser el mismo hombre entregado al trabajo.

─Escucha mujer, si estas en lo correcto Mycroft podría pensar que el niño es del esposo de ese hombre y nuestra preocupación sería injustificada─ una puerta se abría a una posibilidad de salvar su buen nombre.

No tardó mucho Mycroft en reaccionar ante la revelación de su inesperada paternidad, tan pronto como ordenó sus ideas llamó a su fiel asistente en Londres para pedirle que investigara con la mayor discreción del mundo sobre la vida de Greg, tenían contactos que cooperarían con ello, estaba dispuesto a encontrar la verdad y presentarse amparado de ella frente a Greg para reclamar su amor, no importaría cuánto le llevara, insistiría en su inocencia. No tenía ya nada que perder, se hallaba bien posicionado dentro del Gobierno Británico y destapar un escándalo de tal magnitud solo acabaría con sus padres, él hallaría la forma de salir victorioso recuperando a su familia, al amor de su vida y al fruto de ello.

Las horas pasaban y su asistente no daba señales de vida, comenzaba a volverse loco, casi quería cruzar Central Park e ir edificio por edificio en Madison Avenue para encontrar a Greg y a Evan. El amor que sentía por Greg seguía viviendo, tenerlo tan cerca, escuchar su voz nuevamente confirmó que él nunca podría enamorarse de otra persona, que el único diseñado para sí era el castaño. Le dolía que todo aquello estuviese pasando, de no ser por sus padres la realidad sería otra, vivirían en Londres como una familia, Greg trabajaría en algún hospital reconocido, él estaría en el Gobierno Británico y Evan sería amado por sus dos padres, sería el niño más mimado de todo Reino Unido. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y su mente voló a imaginar escenas de una vida doméstica junto a ellos. Incluso podía imaginar a Greg pasando por un segundo embarazo, la emoción de otro hijo o hija, la emoción de cuidarlo y la obsesión con cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos. Todo aquello aún era posible si encontraba las pruebas suficientes para probar su inocencia.

Su asistente por fin se comunicó con fabulosas noticias para Mycroft ─Jefe─ dijo ella desde la otra línea ─Encontré el historias de Greg Lestrade, ahora mismo lo estoy mandando a su correo electrónico personal, hay cosas muy interesantes allí. Me tomé la libertad también de corroborar los datos de su familia.

─Gracias, sigue buscando cualquier otro dato útil─ dijo encendiendo la portátil inmediatamente, no tardó mucho en acceder a los documentos enviados por su asistente, allí se detallaba la transferencia de Greg desde la Universidad de Londres a la Universidad de Columbia, transferían su beca haciendo notar que era lo mejor para el estudiante en cuestión. También estaban sus estados de cuenta durante el primer año, habían transferencias mensuales desde Londres a Nueva York, descuentos por un piso cercano a la universidad, cuentas del médico, cuentas de tiendas para bebés. En enero del 2011 estaba el cargo del hospital por el parto, los siguientes meses los gastos aumentaban pero también los ingresos, ya no solo parecía depender de los ingresos transferidos desde Inglaterra. La cuenta llegó a su fin tiempo después, el dinero en ella fue transferido a una nueva y no volvió a recibir los ingresos de los que supuso Mycroft fueron sus padres, pues según sabía y lo confirmado por su asistente, toda la familia de Greg se había mudado a Francia para cuidar al abuelo enfermo y la situación económica ni iba tan bien como para enviar dinero a Greg cada mes y menos la suma que recibía. En los detalles de la nueva cuenta aparecía el registro de la adquisición de un piso en Madison Avenue, un gasto de mudanza y los gastos que podría tener una pequeña familia como la de Greg. Pañales, leche, niñeras, gastos médicos y los propios de la carrera de Greg. Con los años los gastos por la escuela de Evan, ropa para el niño, entradas al cine, al zoológico, conciertos infantiles… lo curioso era que muchas de esas ocasiones siempre eran entradas para un niño y dos adultos. Le dolió confirmar que Stuart seguramente estuvo en la vida de Greg casi desde que Evan nació.

Su correo no revelaba contacto con nadie que no fuera de Nueva York y eventualmente sus padres en París o su hermano en Lyon, sus llamadas telefónicas revelaban una vida normal, aunque se repetía en innumerables ocasiones el número de Stuart Hill. En el archivo que envió su asistente había incluso algunas fotos de Greg embarazado, otras con el pequeño Evan, y la mayoría de Evan, Greg y Stuart… Con cada imagen su corazón se iba destruyendo un poco más, era claro que ese hombre no solo era especial para Greg sino también para Evan, prácticamente se había criado con él. Era un poco egoísta de su parte romper la armonía que tenían, sin embargo estaba convencido que era lo mejor, él no cometió ningún error, él nunca supo nada, de haberlo hecho jamás habría renegado de su hijo, amaba tanto a Greg que la llegada de un bebé solo era un adelanto de lo que anhelaba para ellos.

Siguió revisando a detalle los archivos, Evan nació el 17 de enero del 2011, actualmente tenía cinco años, eso significaba que Greg tenía un mes de embarazo cuando se fue de Londres, recordaba escucharlo quejarse del cansancio que experimentaba, los antojos que tenía, lo sensible que se había vuelto su cuerpo durante el sexo, el aroma que comenzaba a cambiar en él.

─¿Cómo no me di cuenta?─ se dijo maldiciendo su falta de atención a aquellos detalles, si lo hubiese considerado por un momento posiblemente nada de eso estaría pasando.

A medida que Mycroft revisaba seis años de la vida de Greg, al otro lado de Central Park en el apartamento de Greg se sostenía una charla muy seria. Evan estaba en casa de un amigo de la escuela y Start había vuelto temprano para poder hablar con Greg sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquello tenía confuso al castaño, era lógico que lo estuviese y el rubio buscaba ser todo lo comprensible posible con la situación pero no dejaba de molestarle que justo cuando Greg le dio la oportunidad de ser su pareja llegara el padre de Evan a tambalear todo lo que con años construyeron. Era exactamente eso lo que le molestaba a Stuart, saber que a pesar de los años y del dolor para Greg Mycroft aún significaba algo muy importante y era el hecho de ser el padre de su hijo, sino que debajo de las cicatrices aún ardía algo del fuego que compartieron en el pasado.

─Greg no tienes que decidir nada si no quieres─ decía Stuart usando toda la cordura que poseía para no dejarse llevar por los celos ─Está bien que estés confundido con todo esto, es un gran impacto volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo. Nunca creíste que pasaría y honestamente no fue la mejor forma de volverse a ver…

─Stuart, todo esto no solo es confuso, es doloroso. Él no solo es el padre de Evan en sí, es su padre porque es el único hombre al que amé tanto como para permitir que entrara por completo en mi vida, lo invité a pasar por la puerta grande, me enamoré no como un jovencito sino con toda la madurez de una relación seria. Cuando me enteré que esperaba un hijo suyo no supe sino estar feliz. Soñé tanto pasar mi vida entera con él que ahora no sé exactamente cómo reaccionar. claro que estoy molesto pero… veo a Evan y lo veo a él, todo este tiempo, todos estos años, desde que mi hijo nació no hay día que no piense en su padre y recuerde todo lo que deseaba construir a su lado.─ Greg no solo estaba confundido, estaba perdido, incluso para Stuart estaba claro que contrario a lo que Greg intentaba creer sus sentimientos por Mycroft estaban intactos, si tan solo no hubiese aparecido seguramente Stuart lo habría borrado para siempre y en un par de años ese amor se hubiese extinto, pero no fue así.

─¿Le crees?─ dijo aferrándose a su mano como si de ello dependiera su vida

─No, no le creo...─ la duda estaba pintada en la voz de Greg, era obvio que por primera vez en seis años dudaba de la culpabilidad de Mycroft.

─Greg, está bien si aún lo amas. Me duele admitir que nunca sentirás por mi lo que sentiste y aún sientes por él pero sé que también me he ganado un espacio en ese hermoso corazón que posees─ sonrió con una sonrisa triste que distaba de ser aquella que tanto encantaba a Greg.

─Esto no es justo… realmente no importa lo que sienta o crea, lo importante es Evan y lo que desee, siempre soñó con que su padre apareciera y ahora todo esto pasa, tu y yo saliendo y de pronto llega Mycroft… ¿le debo decir? ¿debo callar? ¿qué debo hacer?─ estaba tan agobiado que Stuart solo atinó a abrazarlo y mecerlo para acallar a los demonios que bailaban en su cabeza.

─Tranquilo...─ repetía buscando alejar sus propios demonios. Tenía miedo de que aquel fuera el fin de su relación. Greg tenía razón. ¡No era justo! ¿quién se creía Mycroft para llegar después de tantos años a arrancarle a la familia que tanto cuidó? Y aún así, al recordar el encuentro de Evan con el hombre en Central Park no podía sino pensar que resultaban muy parecidos. El niño no era de ir haciendo amigos por todos lados, no, él era bastante reservado, sin embargo en aquella ocasión se acercó tan naturalmente a un completo extraño. _El llamado de la sangre_ , se dijo cerrando los ojos con dolor. ─Espera a hablar con su padre, espera a saber si reclamará algún tipo de derecho sobre Evan, después habla con Evan─ sugirió al cabo de unos momentos en que Greg consiguió calmarse.

─No podría hacerlo sin ti─ sonrió separándose solo un poco para dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Él no contestó nada pues todas las frases que se le antojaban para decir eran bastante pesimistas para su futuro junto a Greg.

En Londres a pesar de ser más de media noche Sherlock y John revisaban todos los rincones de la casa Holmes, gracias a un par de trucos lograron desconectar las cámaras de la casa y pudieron acceder a todos los ambientes, incluida la oficina privada de su padre, lugar a la que Sherlock apenas recordaba haber entrado. Todo parecía normal, hasta que dieron con la caja fuerte, quince minutos de análisis -pues su padre era tan brillante como sus hijos- y Sherlock pudo digitar el código y abrirla, habían tantos secretos allí dentro pero ninguno tan importante como el que guardaba un sobre con una simple palabra _Abreme_. Un mensaje claro, conciso, un mensaje significativo.

─John, saca tu teléfono y graba esto─ dijo Sherlock sacando el sobre de la caja fuerte mientras el rubio obedecía ─Esto es lo que mis padres ocultaron todos estos años, la letra pertenece a Lestrade, era para mi hermano y mi padre nunca se lo dio.

─¿Por qué ocultarlo?─ dijo el rubio sin dejar de grabar ─¿Acaso hay algo que tus padres sepan sobre el ex novio de tu hermano que no querían que nadie más supiera?

─Claro que lo hay, es algo muy especial John, en su primera cita fueron al cine pero ya no habían boletos para la película que querían ver, daban una función especial de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas así que decidieron entrar a verla… Por eso es tan especial, al igual que en la historia Lestrade tituló el sobre como lo hubiese estado cualquier alimento que hiciera cambiar a Alicia. Lo que hay adentro representaba un cambio significativo.

─Un hijo─ dijo John ─La Dra. Black me confirmó que el hijo del Dr. Lestrade cumplió cinco años en enero.

─Él desapareció en mayo del 2010… ¡Tenía un mes de embarazo!─ Sherlock casi saltó del gusto, el misterio estaba resuelto, ahora solo necesitaba más pruebas para probar la inocencia de su hermano, no tuvo que ir muy lejos pues dentro de la caja fuerte estaban las copias de los exámenes que Greg se hiciera hace seis años incluyendo aquel que dio positivo al embarazo.

Mycroft intentaba comer la cena sin mucho ánimo cuando recibió una videollamada de su hermano menor. ─¿Aún estás despierto?─ dijo más por costumbre que como regaño.

─Deja todo lo que estés haciendo, conseguí tu inocencia, nuestros padres lo sabían desde el inicio, ellos planeaban separarlos desde el inicio, pidieron una copia de las pruebas que Lestrade se hizo, sabían del embarazo y se encargaron de distorsionar todo─ dijo Sherlock sin reparar en la expresión de alegría que se dibujaba en el rostro de Mycroft.

─Necesito ver eso ¿qué llevas en la mano? hablo del sobre ¿qué dice?

─"Ábreme"

─Oh Greg─ no pudo evitar sentir que después de tantos años volvía a tener una verdadera oportunidad de recuperar lo que perdiera con la desaparición de su amor.

─Enviaré a Nueva York todo lo más pronto posible─ dijo Sherlock emocionado.

─No me moveré del Hotel, estaré esperando. Que ellos no se enteren que sé lo que sucedió Sherlock.

─No te preocupes─ sonrió el moreno ─No lo sabrán hasta que tu los enfrentes, es un placer que reservaré para ti y para Lestrade.

La comunicación se cortó y tras una breve visita de Sherlock a su habitación salió con una pequeña maleta con lo necesario para un viaje fugaz a Nueva York ─¿Vas a ir a Nueva York?─ preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

─Corrección John, iremos a Nueva York, ¿no pensabas que enviaría algo tan valioso por algo tan inseguro como el correo?

─No puedo ir Sherlock, tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

─No discutas John, iremos a tu casa por tu maleta y después iremos al aeropuerto. Ya estás hasta el cuello en esto, deja que el fango termine de hundirte. ─ el rubio asintió resignado. Después de todo, también deseaba presenciar el final de aquel drama del que sin querer terminó siendo parte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, debo disculparme por el retraso del capitulo, buscaré traer el próximo pronto.**

 **No es el final, pero estamos cerca de que lo sea. Quizás el siguiente nos sorprenda con la palabra fin.**

 **Agradezco los comentarios.**

 **Recuerden visitar mi página de Facebook "Fanfics by KittieBatch" para siguientes proyectos.**

 **Un beso.**

 **Capitulo 8**

─ **Nueva York─**

Evan se despidió de su amigo y corrió a los brazos de Greg que lo esperaba en la puerta, tomó la maleta de su hijo y tras agradecer a la madre del niño abrazó a su pequeño. ─¿Qué tal la pijamada?─ dijo besando sus cabellos.

─El papá de Casper nos contó una historia─ Greg sonrió, conocía al padre del chico, era un hombre reservado en todo aspecto, pero con su familia era otro, se mostraba cariñoso, realmente amaba a su esposa y a su hijo.

Esa mañana mientras esperaba a que Evan terminara de recoger sus cosas Amy, la madre de Casper le preguntó qué le sucedía, no supo si era porque se sentía sobrepasado o porque ella era el tipo de mujer que tenía una frase sabia para regalar ante los problemas, lo esencial fue que se abrió a ella contando a grandes rasgos su problema y la confusión que afrontaba, la mujer lo escuchó hasta el final y ofreció un abrazo cálido a Greg.

─¿Aún lo amas?─ preguntó ella y Greg tuvo que admitir que sus sentimientos estaban intactos. ─¿Crees que él realmente hizo eso? ¿Realmente preferiría su vida política ante ustedes?

El castaño hizo una pausa, muy breve, sin embargo su cabeza consideró su pasado junto a Mycroft a detalle, era cierto que el chico del que se enamoró jamás hubiese dejado a su familia de lado, aunque también existía aquella remota posibilidad que lo hiciera, provenía de personas que le enseñaron el valor de no sentir. Sus padres estaban en contra de todo tipo de expresión humana que signifique una debilidad y mantener una relación romántica era ciertamente eso.

─No, el hombre del que me enamoré me amaba más que a su estúpido empleo─ dijo y la mirada de Amy hizo que entendiera cuán equivocado estaba todos esos años. Greg se apresuró a juzgar a Mycroft, aceptó como verdad las palabras del padre de éste más nunca lo escuchó de sus labios… sin embargo, aquella carta.

─Papi ¿por qué estás triste?─ Evan lo sacó de sus recuerdos y Greg tuvo que admitir que ese niño se parecía cada vez más a Mycroft.

─Cariño… yo sé que quieres que Stuart sea tu papi─ dijo sin pensar mucho en que estaba por poner en una encrucijada a su hijo ─Pero… tal vez eso no puede ser posible─ terminó la frase y el niño lo vio confundido.

─Pero él dijo que quería que yo sea su hijo─ dijo el niño y Greg se arrepintió por haber dicho eso a su hijo.

─Y no lo dudo… ¿quieres ir a Central Park?─ preguntó y Evan asintió, el niño no era tonto, sabía que algo estaba pasando, había visto esa mirada triste en su papi, aquella pregunta no era al azar y Evan comenzó a tejer un par de teorías, una de ella era que por fin su fantasía se haría realidad.

─Sí, quiero una manzana acaramelada─ pidió y Greg asintió subiendo al pequeño al auto, primero irían a casa para dejar la maleta de Evan y después al parque tal como prometiera Greg.

Todo el camino de vuelta a casa el niño recordó aquella fantasía que acunó desde que tenía memoria, estaban ellos en Central Park y de pronto llegaba un hombre vestido como Príncipe en un caballo y le ofrecía la mano a su papi, él sonreía y entonces le decían que era su papá que estuvo lejos por tanto tiempo en contra de su voluntad y ahora vivirían felices para siempre. Pensando en ello Evan se durmió, fue hasta que estacionaron en el sótano del edificio en que vivían que abrió los ojos, sonrió al ver el rostro de su papi llamándolo.

Bajaron sin mucho apuro yendo directamente al elevador, un sentimiento de nostalgia presionaba el pecho de Greg, ahora más que nunca deseaba volver a encontrarse con Mycroft, el recuerdo de su encuentro en Central Park ahora lo atormentaba, el hombre se había vuelto mucho más duro a simple vista, sin embargo su voz seguía teniendo ese tono peculiar que enloquecía a Greg, sus pecas seguían allí y su aroma seguía siendo el mismo… aunque una arruga prematura bajo los párpados delataba que no lo pasó bien los últimos años. ¿Qué hacer? tras un suspiro profundo decidió que se dejaría llevar, no lo buscaría, dejaría que él lo encuentre.

Sherlock y John arribaron cerca de las siete de la mañana al aeropuerto de Nueva York, se ahorraron el drama de las maletas y pronto tomaron un taxi al hotel de Mycroft, el pelirrojo durmió apenas, se hallaba nervioso, aquellas pruebas podrían tardar al menos un día en llegar y cada segundo era tiempo restado a la oportunidad de una reconciliación. Buscó realizar esos ejercicios de meditación que le recomendaran hace un par de años, resignado a que no lograría nada al sentirse ansioso pudo por fin relajarse, tras un baño tibio durmió lo suficiente para que su mal humor desapareciera, decidió vestirse aprovechando la juventud que aún poseía con los atuendos informales y a la moda que trajo por previsión en su maleta, no quería ser ese político amargado cuando presentara sus pruebas a Greg, quería parecerse lo más posible a aquel chico que por casualidad se topó en una librería de Charing Cross.

Tuvo tiempo de repasar su vida durante el desayuno, ahora parecía despertar y darse cuenta de lo solitaria que fue, le llenaba de rabia que sus padres se encargaran de separarlo de la única persona a la que amó, él no era como ellos, él deseaba amar y ser amado. En los ojos de Greg halló todo eso, cuando el chico lo trataba él sabía que lo hacía desde el corazón, jamás le importó el renombre de su familia o lo diferente de sus mundos, para Greg, Mycroft siempre fue una persona tan normal como el resto, aunque tuvo que enseñarle a comer una hamburguesa con las manos y a disfrutar la comida de los puestos callejeros, no era diferente a como él o cualquier otro chico de su edad era.

Su primera cita fue un desastre y allí fue donde ambos se dieron cuenta que querían estar con el otro, mojados y muriendo de frío se dieron su primer beso, pasaron la noche en el apartamento de Greg hablando toda la noche al calor de la calefacción y un par de mantas, al llegar el amanecer era claro que nacieron para estar juntos. Lo que no supieron en ese instante era que tendrían que pasar por mucho para lograr ese final feliz.

Una llamada de la recepción recordó a Mycroft que los años pasaron y su realidad era una dónde Greg no lo quería cerca.

─¿Diga?─ dijo de forma seca, casi molesto por ser interrumpido de los recuerdos que dulcifican un poco su vida.

─Sr. Holmes, lamento molestarlo pero su hermano le busca─ contestó la recepcionista.

─¿Sherlock?─ dijo casi en un grito emocionado ─¡Déjelo pasar!─ ordenó y solo recibió una afirmación como respuesta.

Cinco minutos después los sonidos secos de dos golpes en la puerta bastaron para que el pelirrojo abriera la puerta viendo a su hermano pasar, junto a él vio llegar a ese rubio con que solía pasar algún tiempo, no dijo nada, no preguntó nada sobre ellos, no se metería en su vida.

─Hola hermanito querido─ dijo con ironía Sherlock logrando que Mycroft rodara los ojos.

─Hola Sherlock, joven Watson─ saludó educado.

─John, por favor─ pidió y Mycroft asintió.

─Pasen, estaba desayunando ¿quieren ordenar algo?─ ofreció y por la cara del rubio supo que ellos no habían comido en algún tiempo.

─Claro─ respondió Sherlock y acercándose a la terraza dejó que Mycroft pidiera el desayuno para ellos.

John siguió a Sherlock, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar entre esos dos cerebritos, respiró profundamente calmando sus nervios, entonce se tomó el tiempo de apreciar la vista de la ciudad aún blanca y ruidosa. Nueva York era un mundo diferente de su adorada Inglaterra, incluso el aroma de la ciudad era muy distinto. No supo cómo pero de pronto Sherlock lo arrastró a su casa y lo obligó a hacer una maleta pequeña, tomar su pasaporte y el cargador de su teléfono, todo en menos de una hora, al llegar al aeropuerto él estaba por dormirse en la sala de espera cuando su amigo le entregó su boleto y lo obligó a arrastrarse hasta la puerta de abordaje, tan pronto estuvieron en el avión y con el cinturón puesto recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y durmió todo el viaje, fueron los golpes suaves de Sherlock en su rostro quienes lograron despertarlo, se prepararon para aterrizar y sin poder entender como, se hallaban en Nueva York.

─Sé por qué estamos aquí Sherlock pero no me molestaría hacer algo de turismo─ sonrió recibiendo el viento helado de la mañana.

─¿Cómo puede resultar atrayente una vista como esta?─ dijo el moreno y John como simple respuesta extendió su mano a él para que se quedara a su lado en el balcón.

─Ven robot─ se burló ─te lo explicaré.

─No entiendo estas cosas, perderás el tiempo─ dijo Sherlock, sin embargo obedeció yendo al lado de John, el viento le hizo sentir una corriente fría en el rostro y decidió que lo mejor era abrazar a Watson. Recostó su barbilla en la cabeza del rubio y entonces escuchó atento la explicación que daba su amigo sobre por qué aquellas vistas resultaban atrayentes.

Mycroft los observó y sonrió para sí, ese par de tontos aún no lo sabían pero esa cercanía auguraba un amor digno de escandalizar a sus padres, se sintió feliz por su hermano, había encontrado a alguien que lo quería tal y como era, de pronto esos sentimientos se volvieron en su contra, eso que veía en ellos era lo que vivió con Greg, esa forma cómplice de comprenderse…

Llamaron a la puerta, era el servicio con el desayuno de John y Sherlock, los despachó tan pronto como terminaron de colocar la mesa, entonces se sentaron todos a la mesa y Mycroft ansioso envió una mirada de advertencia a Sherlock, necesitaba ver el contenido del sobre que encontraron en la caja fuerte de su padre. ─Termina de comer, después el sobre─ fue lo único que el moreno dijo y el pelirrojo atinó a no responder, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, el contenido de ese sobre cambiaría su vida.

Tan pronto terminaron el desayuno Sherlock entregó el sobre a Mycroft, ellos salieron de vuelta al balcón y él observó el sobre en la privacidad de la habitación.

Tomó la mano de su hijo y en la otra la correa de Toto, caminaban tranquilos por Central Park, al ser tan temprano se podía apreciar mejor la soledad del lugar, Evan sonreía feliz de tener un día para él y su papi, Greg por su lado tenía la cabeza puesta en el pasado.

─¡Papi, mira!─ gritó Evan señalando una parte del parque que comenzaba a deshelar.

─Vaya, se está acabando el invierno─ suspiró Greg y casi creyó que sus palabras eran proféticas.

Evan sonrió corrió junto a Toto mientras Greg los vigilaba desde una banca, el viento sopló y un aroma conocido inundó sus fosas nasales, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, de pronto lo vio, estaba parado a cien metros del lugar, observando embobado a Evan jugar con el cachorro. Greg se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, Mycroft al notarlo fue a su encuentro, se midieron con la mirada por unos momentos y se fundieron en un abrazo. No era un perdón, no olvidarán nada, pero iniciarían con el abrazo de la paz.

─Supuse que te encontraría aquí─ dijo Mycroft cuando se separaron.

─Está cerca de casa─ respondió el castaño y volvieron a la banca donde Greg estuviera segundos antes.

─Así que… ¿podemos hablar?─ dijo Mycroft y Greg asintió.

─He estado pensando mucho y creo que es lo justo...

─Supongo que tengo que empezar por el principio, no sabía de la existencia de Evan, no hasta que me gritaste en este lugar su existencia. Y sé que encontraste una forma romántica de decirlo hace seis años─ suspiró sacando el sobre del interior de su abrigo ─Lo siento, no llegué a abrirlo, apenas me lo entregó Sherlock, él lo encontró guardado en la caja fuerte de mi padre… Perdón por dejar de buscarte, por no adivinar esos cambios en ti, de haberlo hecho jamás hubiese permitido que te fueras.

El sobre aún estaba sellado, Mycroft decidió que lo mejor era abrirlo en presencia de Greg, el castaño tuvo que contener las lágrimas, reconocía su letra, el sobre aún sellado…

─Volvamos a mi casa, vas a necesitar un espacio oscuro para leer la carta─ dijo y llamó a Evan, el niño llegó corriendo junto al cachorro, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Mycroft pues no recordaba que conociera a Greg, de cualquier forma lo saludó.

─Señor, ¿cómo está?─ ofreció su mano para dar un apretón, Mycroft imitó el gesto.

─Muy bien pequeño, veo que tu cachorro esta vez no trae zapatos─ sonrió Mycroft y Greg sintió que la vida se estaba riendo en su cara, allí estaban padre e hijo conviviendo sin conocerse. Eso tenía que ser una broma.

─Papi dijo que hace menos frío─ dijo y Greg asintió tomando la cuerda de Toto y tomando la mano de Evan.

─Así que… ¿ya se conocían?─ preguntó a Mycroft que asintió en silencio.

─Por una casualidad conocí a Evan hace unos días─ dijo entendiendo por qué el tono de incredulidad que bañaba la voz de Greg. ─Parece una broma, eso piensas.

─Claro que eso pienso.

No preguntó ¿ _Cómo lo sabes?_ pues era algo obvio, esa conexión seguía existiendo aún con los años. para Mycroft, Greg resultaba un misterio en naturaleza, sin embargo lograba adivinar sus pensamientos con bastante frecuencia, eso ayudó en el pasado cuando planeaba sorprenderlo con una película o una cena.

─¿Papi?─ llamó Evan ─¿Tú eres el amigo del señor Holmes que quería ser pediatra?─ preguntó inocente y Greg vio con ojos sorprendidos y un tanto acusadores a Mycroft.

─Supongo que sí mi amor─ atinó a responder y un "lo siento" silencioso se dibujó en los labios de Mycroft.

En el camino se detuvieron por la manzana acaramelada que pidiera Evan y para cuando llegaron al edificio Mycroft llevaba la correa de Toto y Greg a Evan en brazos, la recepcionista los saludó con una sonrisa aunque claramente se hallaba intrigada por el misterioso hombre, a Greg solo se le había visto con Stuart, el que de pronto apareciera con otro hombre que casualmente poseía los rasgos de Evan que no provenían de Greg encendió la alarma de curiosidad de todos los que se toparon al trío. Para cuando llegaron al apartamento incluso la señora Peters estaba al tanto del misterioso visitante.

─Buen día Greg─ dijo ella saliendo con un pie de manzana recién horneado en sus manos.

─Buen día Magda, ¿cómo ha estado?─ saludó él y con la naturalidad de quién lo ha hecho miles de veces hizo que Evan pasase a los brazos de Mycroft, el pelirrojo lo sostuvo temeroso, sin embargo el niño se acomodó en sus brazos con facilidad.

─Muy bien Greg, hice esto para ti, espero te guste─ entregó ella y no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en Mycroft.

─Muchas gracias─ sonrió y no pudo pasar la mirada de ella ─Disculpe mis modales─ sonrió y extendió la mano a Mycroft quien se acercó a ellos ─Le presento a Mycroft Holmes, Myc, ella es la Magda Peters mi vecina y a veces niñera de Evan.

─Mucho gusto, Mycroft Holmes─ dijo extendiendo la mano en saludo formal a la mujer que se derritió ante el acento inglés del hombre y la presencia imponente de él. ─Le agradezco por cuidar a Evan─ agregó y Greg estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo, él sabía a qué se refería pero la mujer y el resto del mundo no.

─Oh, ha sido un gusto, es un niño precioso─ sonrió ella y Mycroft supo que la mujer no lo recordaba, apenas se habían visto una vez en Central Park, una de tantas ocasiones en que se topara con Evan.

─Papi─ bostezó el niño y Greg recordó que era tiempo que tomase la siesta.

─La siesta─ dijo ella y Greg asintió ─Me dio mucho gusto conocerlo Sr. Holmes, por favor cuide de ellos, presiento que puedo pedirle eso ─ella sonrió y Mycroft sintió que el corazón le saltaba del pecho.

─Por supuesto, cuidaré de ellos con mi vida─ sonrió ampliamente y siguió a Greg dentro del apartamento, soltó la correa de Toto y vio como el cachorro corrió hacia su puesto cerca de la ventana de la sala. Evan se había quedado dormido en sus brazos y apretaba con fuerza el abrigo de Mycroft, contrario a lo que se creería él tampoco deseaba que el niño se apartara de su lado, la calidez de su cuerpo era algo nuevo que llenaba su corazón de un sentimiento nuevo, algo suave e inocente, como la fresca brisa de primavera.

─Lo siento, está cansado─ dijo Greg parado a unos metros de ellos, aquella imagen era todo lo que deseó ver, sus anhelos podrían resumirse a ello, de pie Mycroft abrazaba a Evan que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos tras un día en el parque… De pronto sus ojos se humedecieron, quería llorar, soñó tantas veces con ello que vivirlo parecía una broma, un juego de su imaginación.

─¿Qué pasa?─ interrogó Mycroft, notó las lágrimas en los ojos oscuros de Greg y sintió su corazón partirse, aquello era surrealista, ellos tres, la familia que debieron ser y no eran.

─¿Quieres llevarlo a su habitación?─ dijo el castaño y Mycroft asintió agradecido, siguió a Greg por el pasillo hasta la habitación del niño, al entrar notó el decorado del Pato Donald y sonrió, también fue su personaje favorito en la infancia, alguna vez lo comentó a Greg, seguramente esa preferencia de su hijo lastimó al castaño, era como restregarle quién era su padre.

Acomodó a Evan en la cama y con cuidado quitó sus zapatos, Greg por su parte le quitó el abrigo y lo arropó dando un beso en su frente, aquello era perfecto, justo como se supone debió ser, no importaba si estaban en Nueva York, Londres o el fin del mundo, ellos tres hubiesen sido felices en cualquier parte del mundo.

─Descansa─ susurró Mycroft saliendo de la habitación. Entonces vio a Greg derrumbarse, lo vio llorar y esconder su rostro en sus manos. Conocía ese gesto, solo lo vio una vez y fue cuando sus padres lo conocieron, le hicieron sentir la peor persona del mundo. Ese llanto solo guardaba amargura y Mycroft reaccionó tal y como lo hizo aquella vez, no preguntó nada, se limitó a abrazarlo con cuidado, buscando reconfortarlo.

─Fueron ellos ¿cierto? tus padres...─ sollozó lo suficiente alto como para que él lo escuchara.

─Sí, lo fueron─ confirmó sin dejar de abrazar a Greg ─Perdón por no detenerlos, por no prevenir que tomarían acciones en nuestra contra…

─Yo les creí─ dijo Greg apartándose de Mycroft ─Vamos, tienes un sobre que abrir.

El pelirrojo lo siguió sacando el sobre y dejando además sobre la mesa de la cocina otro con las copias de los exámenes que Greg se hiciera aquella vez ─Creo que esto te pertenece, mi padre supo vigilar nuestros pasos sin que nos diéramos cuenta, son los registros del hospital en que hacías tus prácticas─ el castaño tomó en sus manos los papeles que le ofrecían, reconoció cada examen, eran los mismos resultados que le entregaran seis años atrás.

─Podría demandar al hospital por esto─ susurró Greg incrédulo de hasta donde llegaron los padres de Mycroft por separarlos.

El pelirrojo abrió por fin el sobre, con el meticuloso cuidado que le caracterizaba sacó su contenido, una hoja en blanco, una vela. Automáticamente buscó un encendedor con la mirada, al hallarlo lo tomó encendiendo la vela apurado, pasó la hoja por la flama titilante y el mensaje apareció, la caligrafía de Greg se veía en una sola frase: " _Greg Lestrade está orgulloso de informarle a Mycroft Holmes que será padre"_. Un quejido escapó de los labios de Mycroft, uno que logró asustar a Greg, el sonido era como el de algo rompiéndose, sin duda ese era el corazón de Mycroft. sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, estaba enojado, frustrado, molesto… odiaba a sus padres por privarle de convivir con su hijo, por negarle la oportunidad de tener a su familia al lado, de entregarse a ellos en cuerpo y alma. Y también se odiaba por no haber buscado más, por sacar conclusiones apresuradas, por detenerse al primer año, debió buscar aún más, esforzarse cada día para encontrarlos.

─Greg─ dijo y sin importarle nada lo tomó en sus brazos besándolo, no fue un beso apasionado, no fue un beso necesitado, tampoco se le podía calificar de rudo, no, simplemente era un beso húmedo por las lágrimas de ambos y por el hielo que comenzaba a abandonar sus corazones, el dolor se intensificó, saberse víctimas de las acciones de terceros, saberse crédulos de las mentiras ajenas que los separaron todo ese tiempo.

Al beso le siguió un abrazo fuerte, uno que hizo latir sus corazones con esa misma intensidad que hace años en Charing Cross, Mycroft volvió a sentirse él mismo y Greg descubrió que todo ese tiempo se estuvo escondiendo de aquel chico que fuera al lado de su pelirrojo.

Pero no todo era tan fácil ahora, había un tercero en discordia, Stuart. Volvió a casa temprano y quizás por la conmoción de los hechos o porque en realidad fue silencioso, los ex amantes no se percataron de su arribo, así que ahora el rubio los observaba desde la entrada de la cocina, veía a Greg, el hombre que amó durante todo ese tiempo, envuelto en los brazos de su viejo amor, envuelto en los brazos del padre de su hijo, la expresión en su rostro le dejó en claro que sus temores eran ciertos, él nunca sería capaz de generar esos sentimientos en Greg, se querían, más Greg no lo amaba, nunca lo amaría porque Mycroft siempre sería el amor del castaño. Siempre estaría presente en su vida, ahora que sabía de la existencia de Evan no existiría poder sobre la tierra que lo hiciera renunciar a su hijo y a Greg, el rubio sonrió triste, él jamás sería el hombre para ellos, por mucho que lo deseara, no pertenecían a su lado.

Sin embargo ¿Quién está preparado para rendirse? Stuart solo quería salir de allí, necesitaba aire fresco, quería encontrar las palabras correctas para despedirse… dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó con un florero, el ruido logró llamar la atención de Greg y Mycroft hacia Stuart, aún abrazados lo vieron desconcertados, el ambiente se volvió incómodo y aunque debían separarse ninguno aflojó el agarre.

─Volveré más tarde─ logró pronunciar el rubio y fue cuando Greg reaccionó.

─Stuart, no, espera─ llamó yendo tras él, Mycroft no pudo evitar sentirse como un maldito, sabía que aquel hombre amaba a Greg, sabía que cuidó de su hijo todo este tiempo, admitió que no era justo que pasara por esta situación, ser arrastrado de esa forma por errores que nata tuvieron que ver con él. pero ¿qué podrían hacer? Él no renunciaría a Evan, ahora que estaba tan cerca de él no renunciaría a su hijo y tampoco a Greg, era el amor de su vida, no abandonaría sin luchar. Ese beso le demostró cuán unidos se hallaban, a pesar de los años y el dolor, el amor seguía allí, listo para ser desempolvado.

─Necesito un momento a solas─ dijo ignorando los llamados de Greg ─Por favor.

─Stuart, lo siento─ dijo Greg y con eso selló su elección, Stuart lo comprendió y volvió hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza, desesperado por conservar su calor, su aroma, su presencia, entonces lloró, lloró por no poder retener a ese hombre, lloró porque a pesar de todo su amor no fue suficiente para quedarse con él.

─También lo siento─ sollozó ─pero haces lo correcto─ lo estrechó aún más.

─Te quiero─ susurró sintiendo sus lágrimas correr.

─Eso lo sé, no seas tonto, sé que me quieres… pero nunca me amarás, no te mientas, siempre lo amarás a él, cuánto tiempo ha pasado, cuánto has sufrido y sigues amándolo…─ se separó lo suficiente para dejar un beso en su frente.

─Perdóname, perdón por no poder amarte de la forma que mereces, a pesar de todo no puedo─ habló con la voz quebrada.

─Está bien, aún si fue corto, me diste la oportunidad de estar contigo, lo intentamos, pero esto no puedes forzarlo, Greggie, necesito irme─ dijo separándose de él, el castaño sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior, vio como Stuart salía del apartamento. Estaba dicho, su decisión estaba tomada.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la sala buscando calmarse, de pronto una caja de pañuelos se extendió a él, sonrió. Una botella de agua se añadió y Greg dejó el llanto, el rostro sereno de Mycroft hizo que sintiera que todo iría bien.

─¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?─ dijo Greg limpiando su rostro.

─Quiero recuperarlos Greg, los perdí una vez, no quiero perderlos nuevamente… no importa cuanto pase o todo lo que deba hacer para ganarme tu corazón y el de Evan, estaré aquí para ustedes─ dijo sentándose a su lado.

─Tendremos que decirle que eres su padre─ aclaró su voz ─No sé cómo lo tome…

─Aún si me odia está bien─ dijo ─haré que pueda hacerme un espacio en su corazón, trabajaré duro por ganarme su corazón.

─Mycroft, ¿tus padres saben que nosotros conocemos la verdad?

─No, le pedí a Sherlock que fuera discreto, mi madre te vio esa noche pero es todo lo que sabe.

─No fue culpa de ninguno y al mismo tiempo fue culpa de ambos─ suspiró más tranquilo.

─Lo sé, ambos les creímos, pero es que ninguno imaginó que ellos serían tan miserables para hacer algo como eso.

─Creí que ellos hacían todo eso porque en el fondo no podían dejar desamparado a su nieto.

─Ellos no quieren a nadie Greg, desde que desapareciste se encargaron de que mi vida caminara en el rumbo que ellos deseaban, intentaron hacerlo con Sherlock, sin embargo él es más testarudo que yo.

─¿Cómo está? Supongo que creció siendo un petulante adorable─ recordaba al joven adolescente que conociera hace años con cariño.

─Vino desde Inglaterra para entregarme esto solo para que pudiéramos estar juntos─ sonrió ─Es un buen chico, y creo que está enamorado… trajo al objeto de sus pasiones con él.

─Habrá que evitar que tus padres se metan entre ellos.

─Lo tengo en cuenta, Sherlock vivirá lo que tenga que vivir y yo me encargaré que mis padres no se metan con él y su pareja.

Los pasitos de un niño se oyeron y Evan apareció descalzo y con la mirada aún adormilada ─Papi─ llamó ─Papi… tuve un sueño... ─ y entonces se detuvo, vio los ojos rojos de su papi y la mirada protectora que tenía Mycroft clavada en Greg, ambos encajaba perfectamente, algo que Evan imaginó existía entre su papá y Stuart mas no llegó a materializarse.

─Cariño ¿qué pasa?─ dijo Greg extendiendo sus brazos al niño que se abalanzó a ellos necesitado del contacto de su papi.

─Papi, tu tienes los ojos rojos… algo te pasa, dime, soy un niño grande─ sin duda ese niño tendría la inteligencia de Mycroft.

─Cariño, ¿recuerdas la pregunta que te hice hoy en la mañana cuando volvíamos de la casa de Casper?─ de nada servía dar vueltas al asunto, era mejor ser directo.

─¿Tú eres mi verdadero papá?─ Evan clavó su mirada en Mycroft, por un momento el pelirrojo no supo qué hacer o decir, lanzó una mirada de ayuda a Greg y el castaño simplemente la devolvió.

─Lo soy Evan─ admitió por fin ─Soy tu papá.

─¿Es por eso que llorabas papi?─ Greg negó enérgicamente.

─No mi amor, lloraba porque recordábamos cosas del pasado.

─¿Por qué no viniste a buscarnos antes?─ la pregunta fue hacia Mycroft y éste dudó en qué responder.

─Evan─ dijo al fin ─Antes que nacieras algunas personas personas malas nos separaron, yo no sabía que ibas a nacer, pasé buscando a tu papi mucho tiempo, y entonces cuando vine a esta ciudad lo encontré.

─Esas personas malas─ continuó Greg ─me dijeron que tu papá no nos quería, entonces yo me fui sin decirle nada, por eso él no pudo encontrarme.

─Pero ¿ya no te vas a ir?─ casi fue un ruego por parte del niño y Mycroft los envolvió en un abrazo fuerte.

─No, nunca más, los voy a cuidar el resto de mi vida, Evan, tú y tu papi son lo más importante en mi vida─ el niño sonrió y se relajó, quizás su fantasía siempre fue cierta, ahora su papá regresó a su lado y haría feliz a su papi. Entonces pensó en Stuart, siempre lo iba a querer, y claro que le emocionó cuando creyó que iba a ser su papá, pero veía a su papi con su verdadero padre y entendía que ellos nacieron para estar juntos. y él era producto de eso a lo que llamaban "amor".

El día pasó y para la hora de la cena Evan ya le había contado toda su vida a Mycroft, en su lugar el pelirrojo le contó lo que hacía, en dónde vivía, y sobre su tío Sherlock, le dijo que de no ser por él no hubiese logrado una segunda oportunidad. Evan intrigado preguntó muchas cosas sobre Inglaterra, desde el clima hasta cómo funcionaba la monarquía, le pidió conocer a la Reina y Mycroft aceptó. Sería un gran escándalo si se colaba que tenía un hijo desde hace seis años, sin embargo le importaba muy poco, ya buscaría la forma de manejarlo. Greg por su parte se ocupó de aclarar las dudas de ambos sobre el pasado.

─Esto se sintió tan natural─ dijo Greg sentándose en la sala tras acostar a Evan.

─Pienso lo mismo─ suspiró Mycroft ─¿Qué haremos con nosotros?─ se atrevió a preguntar.

─¿Te parece recuperar el tiempo perdido?─ propuso.

─¿Me estás perdonando y dando otra oportunidad?

─También necesito que me perdones y me des otra oportunidad, creí en ellos y no en ti.

─Conozco a mi padre, sé las capacidades que tienes, no tenías oportunidad y menos en tu estado.

─Aún así, si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte podríamos comenzar de nuevo.

─Greg, nada me haría más feliz, y no importa si quieres quedarte aquí o mudarte a la China, te seguiré con tal de estar junto a ustedes.

─Creo que te gustará saber que siempre quise volver a Inglaterra, solo el tener que volver a verte me detuvo… ahora que sabemos la verdad podría hacerlo, pero tendría que preguntarle a Evan, su vida está aquí…

─Comprendo, no importa… estaré para ustedes a partir de ahora… ¿Stuart va a estar bien? él realmente te quiere.

─Lo estará, le quiero pero no puedo hacerlo feliz sabiendo que todo esto no fue tu culpa, te odiaba por dejarnos, por rechazarnos, oculté mi amor con odio y ahora no tengo motivos para odiarte.

─Gracias─ dijo Mycroft y por fin su vida volvió a tener sentido, ya no era ese hombre con el corazón de hielo, ahora estaba seguro que amar no era un error, era la maximización de todo lo bueno que pueda existir en alguien.

La noche transcurrió y ellos se dedicaron a ponerse al día, seis años era mucho tiempo, irían despacio, tomarían decisiones cuidadosas, pero lo que fuese que decidieran hacer lo harían juntos, aún habían muchas cosas pendientes, y la más importante de ellas era encarar a los padres de Mycroft, tal y como Sherlock dijo, era un placer reservado solamente para ellos.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola hermosas personas que leen la historia hasta este punto, quiero agradecer su apoyo a la historia y sobre todo a mi, sus comentarios me han fortalecido muchas veces. Este es el fin, pero tengo muchos más proyectos por venir, estén pendientes y no olviden visitar mi página de Facebook Fanfics by KittieBatch. Estaré avisando de mis nuevos proyectos por ese medio.

Un beso y espero les guste el final.

Capitulo 9

Mycroft dio dos pasos y se detuvo, aspiró el aire conocido de Londres y sonrió. ¿Cómo podría describir aquella sensación? En más de un sentido se hallaba dichoso, Evan descansaba en sus brazos dormido y Greg le sonreía sin soltar su mano. Recordaba cuanto odió tener que viajar a Nueva York, ahora lo agradecía. El ruido del aeropuerto hizo que el niño se revolviera en sus brazos despertando con una protesta.

–Tranquilo, pronto llegaremos al hotel– dijo Greg y Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

–No van a ir a ningún hotel, se quedarán en mi casa– habló serio y Greg sonrió dulce.

–¿No seremos un problema?– la pregunta no se dirigía solo al hecho de dónde se hospedarían, Greg aún temía que su presencia generara inconvenientes a la vida que Mycroft construyó.

–Nunca– sonrió de vuelta y dejó un beso suave en los labios del castaño.

–El aeropuerto no es el mejor sitio para ponerse románticos– dijo Sherlock apareciendo seguido de John, ellos volvieron un día antes para medir el terreno y asegurarse que los Holmes no supieran nada de lo ocurrido en Nueva York.

–¿Es por eso que tienes sujeta la mano de John?– respondió Mycroft y el rostro del rubio se volvió de un rojo intenso.

–Hace frío– se defendieron ambos y Greg soltó una risilla encantada.

–Nunca cambien– dijo dando una palmada en el hombro de Sherlock con cariño.

–Papi, ¿por qué el tío Sherlock y el tío John no se casan?– dijo Evan frotándose los ojos espantando los restos de sueño que pudieran quedar.

–Es pronto para eso cariño– sonrió Greg a su hijo ignorando lo nerviosos que la pregunta puso al par de jóvenes.

Después de recuperar las maletas salieron del aeropuerto donde ya esperaba un auto, la asistente de Mycroft los saludó amable abriendo la puerta para la pareja y su hijo, Sherlock y John decidieron tomar el subterráneo pues irían a la universidad primero. Tan pronto como la familia subió al auto se dirigieron hacia la casa de Mycroft, el niño miraba con ojos curiosos y maravillados la ciudad. Toda su vida vivió en Nueva York y la única vez que salió del estado fue cuando Greg lo llevó a Orlando para visitar Disneyland. La arquitectura, el clima, las personas, absolutamente todo era diferente a cuanto viera antes y aun así, se sentía como si de pronto estuviera de vuelta, como si estuviera en casa.

Greg por su parte también observaba aquella ciudad que amaba y a la que no volvió por tantos años, allí conoció el amor, allí vivió los momentos más felices de su vida y también los más amargos, sin embargo en retrospectiva todo aquello parecía borrarse por los nuevos momentos que experimentaba, allí estaba, volviendo a Inglaterra con su hijo y el padre de él, sabiendo que todo el sufrimiento y el odio de esos años fue a causa de terceros, pues el hombre que le juró amarlo nunca dejó de hacerlo, nunca renegó de su familia. Quizás resultaba tonto sentirse completo, pero era tal y como se veía, ahora volvía a respirar con libertad.

–¿Recuerdas la casa que queríamos comprar cuando nos casáramos?– dijo Mycroft dejando un beso en sus mejillas.

–Sí, tenía un jardín precioso para que niños y mascotas corrieran, estaba cerca del parlamento y del hospital donde hacía prácticas por aquellos años.

–Cuando te marchaste alguien la compró, sin embargo no pudieron pagar la hipoteca y el banco la subastó un año después, justo cuando dejé de buscar. Así que la compré.

–¿Hablas en serio? Creí que seguías viviendo en tu cómodo apartamento del centro.

–Y lo hago, compré la casa, la amueblé y la decoré, tiene una habitación principal que imaginaba sería nuestra, además de dos habitaciones para los niños, una oficina para ambos, una biblioteca, una cocina donde podríamos cocinar el desayuno los fines de semana para toda la familia… Nunca viví allí, llámame loco pero fue mi forma de tenerte cerca, de conservar algo de nosotros.

–Mycroft– atinó a decir abrazando con fuerza al hombre, no pudo contener el llanto que comenzó a fluir mojando el hombro en que escondía el rostro, fue envuelto en un abrazo protector y su naturaleza reconoció el cuerpo contrario. –Te amo– susurró sin apartarse de él, era sincero en sus palabras, siempre y a pesar de todo, jamás dejó ni dejaría de amarlo.

Evan supo que sus papás no podrían estar separados más tiempo, a pesar que consideraba a Stuart como un padre, la llegada de Mycroft a su vida revolucionó muchas cosas, y tal como suelen decir, la sangre pesó más y pronto se hallaba enamorado de su papá, le gustaba ese hombre, no solo por quién era sino porque veía a su papi feliz a su lado, feliz como no lo recordaba haber visto jamás, el amor que ambos sentían era tan fuerte que casi podría tocarse y para Evan eso fue suficiente. ¿Qué importaba vivir en Nueva York si sus papás querían volver a su país? Aquel era un viaje para que Evan conociera Inglaterra, se familiarizara con sus costumbres y decidiera si deseaba quedarse allí o volver a Nueva York, sin embargo el niño había decidido desde que subieron al avión.

La parte del plan que no le contaron fue aquella en la que Mycroft y Greg enfrentaban a los culpables de su separación. Sherlock preparó el terreno, dijo que necesitaba hablar de su futuro con ellos, harían una cena al día siguiente en la casa Holmes, John y Sherlock cuidarían a Evan y ellos tendrían una conversación amena con el matrimonio. El auto se detuvo frente a una casa imponente. Cuando ellos soñaban con comprar aquella propiedad pensaban a largo plazo, pues ambos no contaban con los recursos para hacerlo, Mycroft en esos seis años no solo subió de puestos en el Gobierno sino que su poder económico aumentó, por ello compró la propiedad sin pensarlo dos veces. Recordaba con cariño aquellos meses en que se entregó a trabajar en aquella casa, cuidó hasta el más mínimo detalle, desde los colores en las paredes hasta los muebles, tomó en cuenta los gustos de Greg para la decoración, las habitaciones de los niños fueron decoradas en forma neutra pues no le gustaban los estereotipos.

Meses intensos de trabajo que culminaron cuando él cubrió todo con cuidado y puso bajo llave la propiedad. Creyó sellar para siempre su hogar perfecto, sin embargo ahora el auto se detenía frente a la casa y esta vez cumpliría con la misión que Mycroft le dio el día que la compró, sería su hogar. Greg y Evan vivirían con él allí, vivirían como la familia que siempre debieron ser. –Es más hermosa de lo que recordaba– dijo Greg viendo asombrado la propiedad desde la ventana de auto.

–Es nuestra– respondió Mycroft y los ojos de Greg se iluminaron.

El auto penetró en la propiedad dejando ver lo magnífico del lugar, un suspiro escapó de Greg, aquello parecía un sueño, casi como los cuentos de hadas que leía por las noches a Evan. Mycroft tomó su mano depositando un beso en el dorso, el amor que sentía por aquel hombre era inmenso, lo amaba aún incluso de todos sus prejuicios, a su lado comprendía cuán fuerte podría ser si tan solo escuchaba su voz. El hijo de ambos reforzaba ese sentimiento de amor que desbordaba de su ser, su familia sería el motivo para afrontar el futuro con la frente en alto.

Tras bajar del auto y dejar las maletas en el interior pudieron por fin hablar, Evan debido al cambio de horario y el vuelo cayó dormido tan pronto como su fue arropado en su habitación, los adultos fueron a la sala, sin duda Mycroft hizo un gran trabajo con la decoración pues Greg quedó fascinado con los detalles, incluso los cuadros en la pared de la sala de estar reflejaba el anhelo del pelirrojo por tener a Greg de vuelta, fotos de ellos adornaban las paredes, fotos que tomaran en sus diferentes citas, todas siguiendo la cronología exacta.

–Tenemos seis años que agregar a esta pared– sonrió Greg observando con detenimiento sus rostros mucho más jóvenes en aquellos cuadros. –Gracias– dijo en una sonrisa melancólica.

–¿Por qué?– le vio extrañado Mycroft.

–Por hacer esto, por llevarme contigo de cierta forma, porque a pesar de los años sigues amándome y por perseverar en hacerme ver que nada tuviste de culpa en este asunto… No puedo volver el tiempo pero, sé que puedo confiar en ti y construir el hogar que merecemos.

–Nada me haría más feliz, tú y Evan son lo más importante en mi vida, jamás los dejaré ir de mi lado.– Aquello sellaba el acuerdo a que llegaran en Nueva York, todo dependería ahora de dónde quisiera establecerse Evan, no lo forzarían a nada, vivir en Estados Unidos o en Inglaterra, no importaba si estaban juntos.

La noche llegó y ambos prepararon la cena, Mycroft se había encargado de pedir a su asistente que abasteciera la despensa y dejara la casa habitable para ellos, Greg no se sorprendió al ver la nevera llena de productos frescos, sabía cómo era Mycroft y aquello le trajo tantos recuerdos de sus días juntos. Desde que se re encontrara nada más que unos besos y algunas caricias se cruzaron entre ellos, por respeto al otro ninguno mencionó lo difícil que resultaba estar al lado de quien despertaba la pasión más poderosa en su cuerpo sin poder tocarlo, esa noche sin embargo no respetarían más el espacio personal del otro. Todo lleva un orden y ellos lo entendían, primero tomaron la cena con Evan, atendieron las necesidades de su hijo y cuando volvió a la cama ambos se vieron de forma seductora.

–No debería pedirlo…– dijo Mycroft

–No tienes qué hacerlo, yo te lo estoy pidiendo a ti– contestó Greg y se fundieron en un beso apasionado, su boca reaccionaba al contacto con la contraria y sus manos jugaban a acariciar cualquier parte disponible del cuerpo ajeno, la pasión los inundó, era el deseo por el otro, el deseo contenido por tantos años. Ahora la espera se terminaba y sus cuerpos se acoplaban al contrario, tal y como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Las prendas que cubrían la piel de Greg fueron las primeras en ceder, desnudo de pies a cabeza fue llevado por Mycroft a la habitación, el pelirrojo empujó suave a su pareja sobre la cama, se tomó su tiempo para desvestirse y cuando lo estuvo pudo notar el deseo en los ojos de Greg, el fuego en su mirada y la necesidad de su cuerpo por ser poseído. Sonrió acercándose a Greg apresando sus labios con fiereza, generando pequeños gemidos con tan solo rozar su lengua con la contraria, suspiros y jadeos llenaron la habitación a medida que sus pieles generaban una deliciosa fricción. Las manos del castaño se enredaron en los cabellos rojizos de Mycroft y éste respondió rozando su erección con la contraria. –No te contengas– pidió Greg y Mycroft asintió en una sonrisa satisfecha, dirigió entonces sus besos por toda la piel canela de su amado, detuvo sus besos para acariciar con su lengua sus pezones, sabía cuánto disfrutaba el castaño de aquellas atenciones así que se concentró en darle placer. Llevó sus manos a su erección acariciándola buscando estimular el placer en su amado Greg, por su parte el castaño movió sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba Mycroft con los movimientos en su miembro, gimió y jadeó y cuando eso no fue suficiente clavó sus uñas en la piel desnuda del pelirrojo.

–Shh… tranquilo– pidió Mycroft llevando uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Greg, lo sintió húmedo y cálido, un gemido escapó del castaño cuando sintió aquella intromisión estimulado su entrada, pronto dos dedos se deslizaron y separándose para ayudar a dilatar el cuerpo del omega. La estimulación logró su objetivo y Mycroft se dispuso a entrar en su cuerpo cuando se detuvo, había olvidado algo. –No tengo condones– dijo y Greg soltó un carcajada.

–Tenemos un hijo ¿y tú te preocupas de eso?– dijo el castaño –No me importa, quiero que lo hagas.

–¿Estás seguro?– no pensaba detenerse pero sus buenos modales le pedían que preguntara antes de adentrarse en él.

–Sí, solo hazlo– gimió y Mycroft asintió besando los labios de Greg a medida que dirigía su erección a la entrada palpitante de su amado, lento y sin prisas ingresó en él sintiendo como era reclamado y abrazado por la naturaleza del omega. Su instinto reaccionó y pronto marcó un ritmo rápido, tocaba con sus movimientos el punto de mayor placer en Greg y él mismo se sentía en las nubes, nunca tuvo sexo con nadie más, jamás se interesó en otra persona y sabía que no lo haría, su naturaleza solo respondía a su amado castaño, le pertenecía, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, su cuerpo respondería solamente a un hombre, a un omega.

Se sentía prontos a llegar al punto más alto de placer y la naturaleza Alpha de Mycroft terminó por despertar, antes no lo hizo, antes creyó que podrían esperar y por ello nunca hubo un lazo que le avisara qué pasó con Greg, ahora no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara, no, ahora lo reclamaría como suyo. Su lengua lamió la zona donde sus dientes debían encajarse y Greg gimió agudo devolviendo algo de razón a la mente nublada de Mycroft. –No lo haré si no quieres– murmuró sin apartarse de la curvatura entre su cuello y hombro.

–Por favor, no te contengas– pidió Greg y como respuesta recibió un gruñido seguido de un cerco de dientes clavándose en su piel logrando que ambos explotaran en placer, su interior se llenó de la esencia de Mycroft y su sangre de la unión de ellos, ahora serían uno, se pertenecerían por siempre. Aquella era la unión más sagrada que existiera.

La noche transcurrió y ellos siguieron retozando, recuperando el tiempo perdido, una noche no bastaría para recobrar todo lo que se perdieron, pero podrían iniciar a ponerse al día. Quizás fuese la ansiedad de la naturaleza que llamaba o el simple deseo carnal unido a la ausencia tan larga, fuera lo que fuese, Mycroft y Greg se volvieron uno esa noche, y juntos protegerían su amor y el fruto de éste, juntos protegería a Evan y harían pagar a quienes se interpusieron en su felicidad y apartaron a aquella familia por tanto tiempo. Aún si eran los padres de Mycroft, no importaría, al final, los culpables no tendrían éxito en su empresa destructora.

La mañana llegó y con ella el desayuno en familia que tanto deseó Mycroft tener en aquella casa. Greg fue quien cocinó mientras Evan era asistido por su padre al momento de elegir su atuendo para su primer día en Londres. se le explicó al niño que primero tendrían que atender algunas cosas pendientes y después tomarían una decisión sobre quedarse en Londres o volver a Nueva York, Evan sabía que quería quedarse en aquella ciudad, le gustó lo poco que vio en el auto y al ver la sonrisa de su papá estando en su país y ciudad quiso quedarse.

–Sherlock y John te cuidarán esta noche pero mañana podremos ir a conocer donde trabajo y hacer algo de turismo, te encantará el Palacio de Buckingham y el London Eye, tu papi y yo estuvimos allí en nuestra tercera cita– sonrió y Evan se sintió curioso pues quería conocer la historia de sus padres.

–¿Me contarías como se conocieron tú y papi?– pidió Evan saltando sobre su cama.

–Claro, te contaré todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando a papi no le moleste.

–¡Sí!– celebró el pequeño.

Los padres de Mycroft sonrieron al recibir la notificación que su hijo había vuelto a la ciudad, no se hallaban registros de que llegase con alguien más y eso demostraba que su plan estaba vigente aún y nada tenían que temer. Lo cierto era que la asistente de Mycroft se encargó de crearles información falsa, ellos no se enterarían hasta la noche que no solo fueron descubiertos sino también serían encarados por las partes afectadas. La rutina de ambos se volvió de la misma forma en que solía llevarse, sin embargo cuando decidieron que era tiempo de atender la cena con Sherlock, no imaginaron que éste no se presentaría y mucho menos que sería Mycroft junto a un invitado especial quienes se sentarían a la mesa con ellos.

–Hola padre, madre– saludó Mycroft cuando los vio entrar al comedor –¿Recuerdan a Greg?– sonrió y el castaño saludó con una sonrisa amable.

–Señores– saludó y el matrimonio Holmes sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos. –Su nieto les envía saludos– agregó y la madre de Mycroft tuvo que sentarse.

El rostro pálido delató la impresión y sorpresa que ambos recibían en ese momento, su hijo estaba allí, él sabía todo cuanto hicieron y esta vez no podrían escapar. –Hijo, podemos explicarlo– dijo su madre y Mycroft alzó una ceja incrédulo.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo explicas que apartaste a mi novio y a mi hijo de mi lado haciéndoles creer que no me interesaban? ¿Cómo explicas que falsificaste mi letra para que ellos se apartaran de mi lado? ¿Qué van a decir? Los conozco, sé de lo que son capaces pero jamás imaginé que arruinarían la vida de su propio hijo con tal de que los obedeciera– dijo y el rostro de su padre comenzó a volverse de un color rojo intenso.

–Usted fue a mi apartamento– esta vez habló Greg directamente al Holmes mayor –fingió que le preocupaba mi situación, dijo que estaba a tiempo de que lo dejase encargarse del bebé, quiso que me deshiciera de mi hijo y cuando me negué prometió apoyar mi embarazo pero tendría que irme pues Mycroft no quería tener a un niño cerca, sería un obstáculo y cuando lo supiera me obligaría de deshacerme de él– lo vio a los ojos con la fuerza de la ira contenida por tantos años.

–No eres un santo, aceptaste mi dinero, eres solo un busca fortunas, por eso te embarazaste de mi hijo, no solo eres un omega cualquiera, eres mitad francés, no merecías pertenecer a esta familia, ¡todo cuanto hicimos fue por Mycroft! ¡Él no necesita a alguien como tú y esas tonterías del amor para vivir!– gritó el hombre elevando la mano dispuesto a golpear al médico.

–Ni lo pienses padre– siseó Mycroft interponiéndose entre él y Greg –Para tu desgracia y el de toda esta familia, Greg y yo nos unimos, lo marqué y será mi pareja quieran ustedes o no, criaremos a nuestro hijo y tendremos más y no se acercarán a ellos.

–Hijo, por favor. Hicimos lo mejor para ti– habló por fin su madre con la voz baja fingiendo arrepentimiento.

–No señora, si usted amara a su hijo no le hubiese apartado de mi y de su hijo, no diga tonterías, tengo un hijo y le prometo que jamás sería tan vil de apartarlo de quién lo ame, usted no es nadie para decidir por Mycroft– dijo Greg enfurecido.

–Ustedes– añadió Mycroft –no tienen ningún derecho a acercarse a mi familia, a mi vida y tampoco se interpongan en la vida de Sherlock, apártense de nosotros, si se acercan haré que toda Inglaterra se entere de lo que hicieron, aunque no contarán con la misma suerte ante la corte, lamento informarles que La Corona Británica ya está enterada de su intervención y como sabrán a la Reina no le agradan los mentirosos.– sonrió y tomó la mano de Greg afirmando así el lazo que los unía. Salieron de la casa de los Holmes dejando al matrimonio temblando por las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque ahora ya no importaba, estarían juntos, criarían a su hijo juntos y no permitirían que Sherlock pasara por lo mismo.

Los días siguientes tomaron las decisiones más importantes, además de recuperar a Toto de las 48 horas obligatorias en aduana, pudieron tener una charla con Evan donde decidieron quedarse a vivir en Inglaterra, casarse en unos meses y visitar a la familia de Greg en Francia. El año siguiente su pequeña familia se estableció en la ciudad, Evan se adaptó con facilidad y la visita a sus abuelos le hizo sentir que ya no estaban solos, la relación con su tío Sherlock se volvió fuerte y aunque extrañaba a Stuart hablaba con él una vez a la semana. El hombre tardó un tiempo en reponerse de la ruptura con Greg y el no volver a tenerlo cerca, sin embargo por fin pudo concentrarse en ampliar sus horizontes.

Greg y Mycroft se casaron en una ceremonia privada, algunos invitados cercanos al político, incluyendo a la Reina que parecía encantada con la pareja e hijo de su hombre de confianza. Por parte de Greg asistieron sus padres y familia, algunos compañeros de trabajo y Stuart, quién llegó la noche anterior a la boda y en la cena de ensayo posó sus ojos en un hermoso francés compañero de trabajo de Greg.

–Lo hicimos– sonrió Greg besando a Mycroft en la habitación del hotel tras la boda, pasarían la primera noche de la luna de miel en un hotel del centro y después se moverían a Niza para pasar unos días antes de volver. Evan se quedaría con su tío Sherlock y su querido tío John. Los jóvenes vivían juntos ahora y tal como se desarrollaba todo pronto se realizaría otra boda.

–Sí y te prometo que nunca dejaré de que te vuelvas a apartar de mi lado, tú y Evan son lo más preciado en mi vida– sonrió Mycroft dando un beso en los labios de su ahora esposo.

–No hay razón alguna para irnos, nuestro lugar está junto a ti– sonrió Greg abrazándolo.

Su vida cambió de muchas formas, sin embargo ya no existía espacio para dudas o rencores, lo que sea que el futuro deparase para ellos lo enfrentaría juntos, especialmente si se trataba de la llegada de un nuevo hijo o hija, eso lo sabrían nueve meses después de aquella fabulosa noche de bodas. Greg se quedaría al lado de Mycroft, no volvería a desaparecer y el canto de aquel pájaro azul que los hiciera reír en la primera cita tendría peso en su vida siempre, para Greg fue un augurio de buena suerte, para Mycroft el indicador que su camino estaba con ese hombre de cabellos castaños.


End file.
